Forever His
by robstar13
Summary: Hank and Connor are in love. When they both finally confess, their life together becomes a happier one. But sometimes life has a way of slapping you in the face to make you face things you don't want to. Warning: this contains smut, angst, suicidal thoughts, mentions of rape, and mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter One

Currently his house was quiet. The only thing he could hear was the oxygen mask he has to wear and the heart monitor tracking his heart beat.

Hank is in his eighties now. He didn't take care of his body and now the only thing he can do is lay in this bed. It's depressing. The only thing that keeps him sane is his best friend, Connor. An android.

He craved his presence. He knew it wasn't because he didn't want to be alone. Oh no, he felt much more for the android. Looking at the clock, he realized that Connor would be in his room soon to give him his breakfast.

Something felt, _off,_ about today. He didn't feel right. He never felt _good,_ but today was different. Hank knew exactly what was coming and he had to see his friend _now._

"Connor!"

Barely a second later the door sprung open, Connor's eyes wide with concern as he stood over Hank.

After the peaceful demonstration all those years ago, Connor realized he had nowhere to go. Begrudgingly, Hank let him stay with him. It was only supposed to be for a few weeks, two months at most. But for about three years the new android laws kept being pushed back so Connor had no choice.

That's probably where it got fucked up, Hank decided. He hadn't been that close to another person since his son passed away. He didn't know he could care that much about someone again. Slowly, he began to fall in love with the way Connor would smile, the way he would beam when he would _feel_ emotions. It was a beautiful sight and Hank was captivated by him.

But, Hank never said a word. He kept those feelings to himself. He believed Connor would find a pretty girl, android or human, and fall in love and start his own life.

That never happened though as Connor made the choice to stay. When Hank had to retire from the police department because of his health, Connor quit to take care of him, not without many complains from Hank though.

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, concern laced in his still young features. Hank looked up at him, eyes narrowed. Androids never age. He still looked the exact same he did Decades ago. There was no way Connor could love an old man like Hank. Still, that couldn't stop him from telling his truth before the end. He was beginning to feel dizzy.

Connor switched the mask to the tubes instead so Hank could speak comfortably. Hank licked his dry lips before asking Connor to sit down. He did as he was told, pulling the chair up close to the bed so he could look down at his old partner.

"Connor, you.." Hank had never been good at talking about his emotions. He had to get over that quickly because he was soon feeling breathless.

"You, you.. you have taken such good care of me over the years." Hank started, looking at the sadness start to fill the android's eyes, though he tried to smile through it.

"And.. you know that this, I.. I won't be here long." It was starting to get hard to breathe but he hid it well enough. Connor's brow furrowed and eyes shut tight. It was almost like a child. He didn't want to hear Hank talk about death.

"There is something I want- _need-_ to tell you before that happens."

Connor's eyes opened, filled with curiosity and tears. Hank tried his best to give him a small smile, using all of his strength to move his hand to touch Connor's. The android hesitated for a short moment but returned the grip softly.

"You've brought a light into my life. You made me happy when no one else could." He felt ridiculous and cheesy, but that was honestly how he felt. He was too old at this point to bullshit his way out of this.

"I.." the heart monitor began to go off, followed by a pain in his chest, but he couldn't let that stop him, he was so close to saying the words!

"Hank, _please,_ calm down. I don't want to lose you." That one sentence kept Hank going for a minute longer, taking his other hand, shaking and wrinkled, and placing it against Connor's cheek. His vision began to blur.

 _"I love you."_

There it was, the words were finally out and he felt so much better. He was finally able to shut his eyes, his hand falling from the android's cheek and the other loosening from his grip.

The heart monitor was now showing a flat line, a noise echoing and stabbing at Connor's ears.

"Hank! No, no, _please_ -"Connor cried against his best friend's chest. "Why did you wait so long.. to tell me.."

"That's why I stayed with you all these years, Hank.. I stayed because I love you.."

His stress levels began to rise, his own android heart pounding in his chest. He didn't want to be without the man he loved. He leaned forward and planted a long, tear stained kiss against the old man's forehead. When he couldn't take it any more he managed to release the hold on Hank's lifeless body.

He went to the gun cabinet in the office, broke the glass, and took the pistol from its designated place.

"I won't live without him.."

The trigger was pulled, a loud noise like thunder, that caused the fifty six year old Hank to wake up from that horrific nightmare. He was now sitting upright in his bed, body drenched in sweat.

He couldn't stay in his dark room any longer after that. He tried to get the images out of his brain as he walked into the kitchen to make his morning coffee.

He stopped in the entrance when the smell of bacon filled his senses. Along with the smell of coffee.

"Good morning, Hank."

It's been three years since Connor moved in. He still wasn't used to him making breakfast. It felt so domestic.

"Uh, morning.." Hank said gruffly. He sat down at the table and was greeted with a hot plate of food in front of him and a cup of coffee. Connor sat down at the table with a smile.

"You know, Connor, you don't have to do this." Hank is pretty sure he's explained this before. Connor just shook his head.

"It's the least I can do since you're still letting me stay here. As you know the government is still trying to get the bill passed for androids to own property." Connor explained, watching attentively as Hank began to eat.

"Besides.. I like cooking for you." The android said with a suggestive tone, winking at his partner. Hank's faced heated up instantly. He rolled his eyes at him.

"Yeah, I bet you do." They both let out a chuckle after that. Hank didn't know when it started. One day they just began teasing each other, borderline flirting. Didn't help much with Hank's feelings.

It did, however, let Hank forget that nightmare for a moment.

"Do you want to go out later?" Hank asked, not really looking up at the brunette, but he could feel the smirk he was giving him. In these three years of Connor being deviant, he's gotten a lot better at facial expressions.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Lieutenant Anderson?"

 _Yes._

"Oh yeah," Hank started with a scoff, setting his fork down on his now empty plate, "I'm _definitely_ trying to woo you, pretty boy." Hank got up and placed his dishes in the sink. He turned and looked at the handsome android, back against the counter. Connor was biting his lip, just thinking. The sight made Hank blush again.

"I'll make sure no one picks on you." Hank said it jokingly, but they both knew he was dead serious. He had become increasingly protective over the android race, especially Connor.

Connor got up slowly and walked up to the man, eyes trained on Hank's lips. He looked as though he was deciding which route to take, and it left Hank frozen in his spot. He leaned against the counter beside the grayed man, barely inches away from him.

"Connor..?" Hank whispered in confusion and slight excitement. Connor only nodded as he inched closer to his partner, brown eyes fluttering shut as his lips neared Hank's. The Lieutenant decided to let it happen. He wanted it for so long anyway.

"BOORF"

The sound made them jerk away from each other, both feeling embarrassment as they looked down at Sumo who was staring up at them with his big eyes.

"Oh, uhm, he.. he's hungry." Hank stumbled on his words as he walked away. He could feel Connor's eyes on him as he filled Sumo's dog bowl. The big doggie started munching down soon after.

"I should, uh.. get ready." Hank couldn't look back at him. He didn't understand why he couldn't just _let_ himself be happy. What he could have done was turn back around and talk to him. Or just sit him up on the counter and kiss Conner's pretty mouth.

 _Pretty mouth.._

Hank decided to take a cold shower after that. He didn't feel like thinking about Connor like that, not after that dream. Now the images were back in his head. How old he looked, Connor's face when Hank died, the sound of the gunshot.

He knew it was just a dream, that it wasn't real. But it's something that could very well happen if he really took that long to tell him how he feels. Something he'll probably do later. Maybe. He knows he'll have to if Connor tries to kiss him again.

For some reason he began to think of Cole. His little boy, his son. It's gotten better over the years, it doesn't hurt as bad anymore when he remembered him. Connor helped a lot with that.

Cole would have liked him.

Hank shook his head. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Instead he brought his attention the mirror after his shower. He looked over himself with a frown. He let his hair get way too long, his beard scruffy and messy.

Could he really confess his love for Connor looking like this?

...

Hank walked down the hall after getting ready, Connor's laugh filling the living room. The sound gave Hank those stupid butterflies in his stomach. He thought he was too old to feel that. He guessed he was wrong.

Connor was laying on his back on the floor, laughing hard as he was being attacked by licks from Sumo. Hank couldn't help but smile at the scene before him.

"Okay, okay. Down, Sumo." Connor said through chuckles. Sumo did as he was told and laid down with a huff. The android got up and smoothed out his sweater.

Now hank was smiling for a different reason.

Connor was wearing black skinny jeans and a pastel blue sweater. It was too big and stopped just above his knees, the sleeves covering his hands when Connor wasn't holding them up. Hank usually thought the style was ridiculous but fuck, did Connor look adorable in it.

"Wow." Connors eyes were wide as he looked over Hank. His hair was cut and buzzed and his beard was shaven. He looked so different, so.. clean.

"Too much?" Hank asked with a half smile and smoothed his hand over his now short hair. Connor shook his head, his eyes sparkling with amazement.

"You look handsome, Hank."

He could tell the android wasn't joking. Hank got that feeling again in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, well, thanks.. so-..so do you." Connor smiled at Hank's unusual awkwardness. The Lieutenant cleared his throat and turned his attention to the door.

"Anyway. You ready to go?"

...

It was snowing. It reminded them of that night all those years ago. The night where androids won their freedom. They sort of did, anyway. They still weren't allowed to own property and businesses were still able to refuse any service to an android.

But they were at least granted the right to walk freely down the street without fear of being attacked. Police have to protect them now, at least.. they are supposed to. Connor gets a free pass because he is always with Lieutenant Anderson. Usually. But most androids have to endure some cops looking the other way when a hate crime is done against them.

Police brutality is also an issue in some cases. Hank is disappointed but not surprised. He does all he can though to make sure he can stop the wrongful profiling of innocent androids, but he understands how hard it is to change a human's mind.

Markus reminds them that it will still take time to get to a place where they were viewed as equals, that humans are still struggling to do that in their own species.

"Hope Markus is doing alright." Hank said as they looked up at the tv in this coffee shop. Markus was doing another interview today, but on a right wing news channel and they were asking pretty offensive questions. He kept calm, and made sure his demeanor always brought out the peacefulness in his message.

"How about infidelity? Is that acceptable among androids? Is that another thing you want to force us to accept?" And then the interviewer started asking questions that nothing to do with the serious topics, and went straight for the drama. When Markus showed a face of confusion she began to show the audience pictures taken from a distance, some of him and North, and then some of him and Simon.. both in very intimate situations.

"Even humans have polyamorous relationships," Markus explained, and then proceeded to point out that it had nothing to do with the fact that androids are still being slaughtered for existing, which is what they were supposed to be discussing. That changed her tone real fast before she announced they were out of time for their interview.

"Not surprised they did that bullshit. Can't stand it when they get called out on their fuckery, gotta bring up peoples private life." Hank grumbled as he turned away and faced Connor who had already been watching him drink his coffee.

"Why don't we get out of here and go for a walk?" Connor suggested. Hank guessed it was because of how irritated he looked in that moment. He only shrugged in response but he got up anyway. He threw away his cup of coffee and they made their way outside to the cold. Snow fell from the sky and covered the side walks.

"Jesus it's fucking cold."

Connor looked up at the brash taller man and gave him a fond smile, his eyes so soft as he looked into Hank's blue orbs. Hank felt like a middle school girl when Connor looked at him like that. He wasn't sure if he was okay with it.

"Here. I don't really need it." Connor removed the scarf he had around his neck and inched closer to Hank, wrapping it around him.

"Better?" Connor's hands were still on the scarf, basically resting on Hank's chest. Hank's cheeks burned as he nodded. Fuck did he want to kiss the sweet android in front him. He didn't care about the people walking down the street. All he could think about was leaning down and placing his lips right on Connor's. They looked so soft.

"Oh my, Hank, look! A pet shop. Can we take a look?" Connor asked with excited eyes. It at least brought Hank out of his trance enough to be able to shake his head.

"We already have a pet."

"I know. But can we just.. look?" Connor cocked his head to the side and gave Hank one of those looks that he just _knew_ made the older man's heart melt.

He gave the shorter man what he wanted. They walked into the store and they were greeted by the android who worked there, a girl with beautiful dark skin and big thick curls. She had a thicker build as they were now starting to create androids of different body types.

"Hello! Welcome. Is there anything you're searching for specifically?" She asked sweetly, looking directly at Connor. Hank could tell she was attracted to him. He felt the familiar pang in his chest. He was reminded that Connor deserved someone like that. Someone beautiful and sweet, someone that can't die of old age like he can.

"Yes, ma'am. I was wondering where you keep the fishes, miss.." Connor took a moment to look at her name tag, "Imani." He said her name with a grin, causing her to giggle. Hank wanted to leave.

"Right this way." She led us to the back of the store. It was lined with fish tanks, from big colorful fishes to small goldfishes. She let us be and Connor was enthused.

"They're so cute. My.. my first mission with a deviant I saved a flopping fish that was lying on the ground. It was the first life I saved.. besides the little girl, you know." Connor explained as they finally walked passed the tanks and onto the furry creatures, the things Hank was more up to speed about.

He watched as Connor gushed over the puppies and kittens. Hank explained that there dogs in shelters looking for a home as well, that that's where he got Sumo. Connor gave him a frown when he told him his last owner was pretty abusive before he got dropped off. Probably would have been put down if Hank didn't adopt him.

"That's so sad."

They left soon after that. Hank ended up buying Connor a goldfish. He couldn't help but notice how badly the android wanted one, and he wouldn't have asked either. His eyes lit up when Hank handed him the baggie filled with water and a single orange goldfish.. Hank carried the tank, decorations and food.

"Let's hurry home so we can get this set up." Hank said as they walked to the car. Connor followed closely, happy as could be as he gently held on to the bag. Hank set the stuff down in the trunk and got into the drivers side with a huff.

"Thanks, Hank. For the fish and.. for this lovely date." The Lieutenant couldn't tell if he was joking or not. He eyed the android who was currently biting his lip again as he searched Hank's face.

Hank loved it when Connor bit his lip like that. Probably a little too much he decided as he drove back to their home.

...

"That girl from the pet shop.. Imani." Hank started as he watched Connor pour some fish flakes into the water. The brunette only hummed in response as he excitedly watched his new pet eat. "She was, uh.. really pretty. Seemed to take an interest in you."

Connor only shrugged his shoulders at that.

"Didn't you. Ahem.. think so as well?" Hank asked as he played with the water bottle in his hands. It felt like a slow process but he was able to put the liquor away and start making better choices. Another thing Connor helped with.

God he loved him so much.

"It sounds like someone is jealous." Connor chuckled. Hank didn't see what was funny about it.

"What? No, I-.. I'm just saying. You should get out there, date people." It hurt saying this. Why was he saying this? Hank didn't really know. Just knew Connor could do better than a failure like him.

"God, you humans are so dumb." Connor said as he neared Hank. The older man just rolled his eyes.

"That's a little racist." Hank mumbled and watched the corner of Conner's mouth rise into a smirk. The android detective stopped directly in front of the man and leaned down, his hands now against Hank's newly shaven cheeks.

"If it wasn't already obvious, I only want you." Connor whispered before finally pressing his lips against Hank's.

It didn't take long for him to give in. Connor's lips were just as soft as Hank expected, better even. Hank wrapped his arms around the android and pulled him against him. Connor was now straddling the older man, the kiss deepening as he moaned into Hank's mouth.

Hank had to pull away to breathe out a curse after that _._

"Sorry if that was too much. I've just been.. wanting to do that. For a long time." Connor leaned back and played with the end of his sleeves. He was still straddling him. Hank's hands ended up against Connor's thighs. He was too surprised to move them.

"You could do so much better than me, Connor. You know that."

Connor only sighed. "You don't even understand how great you are, Hank. You got through the death of your son, you stopped drinking. You're so strong. I can't get any better than you. I don't want to."

Hank didn't want to cry. He was too proud. He blinked the tears away and just started to run his fingers over the fabric of Connor's cute dumb sweater.

"I only was able to do those things because of you. If I didn't have you, Connor.."

Connor shushed him before Hank could continue. He knew exactly what the broken man would have done if things didn't work out the way they did, and Hank could tell the android would rather not think about that. He leaned downward and rested his head against Hank's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how much I helped. If you didn't already have the will to change, you wouldn't have done it. But you did, and you're doing so well. You're amazing, Hank. I hope one day you'll see that." Connor wrapped his arms around him and snuggled close, peppering little soft kisses on Hank's cheek and neck.

Hank's smile was soft as he returned the embrace. His hand moved up and down Connor's back while the other played with his hair. Everything was so right in that moment. So light and peaceful. He couldn't control the words that escaped his lips, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to.

"I love you, Connor."

The handsome android lifted himself slightly to look into Hank's blue eyes, concentrated but happy. He gave Hank a knowing smile as he placed his hand on the human's cheek.

"And I love you, Hank."

...

 **Author's Note: I adore these two. I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff, because the next part will be smut lol.**


	2. Chapter Two

"Hank, I'm home." Connor called the human's name as he walked through the door. He carried a bag filled with Hank's favorite "unhealthy food" as Connor called it. It was the Lieutenant's cheat day, and Connor didn't even feel like complaining about it. Hank was doing really well on his new diet plan.. he was doing good in general, really. Connor was too proud of his boyfriend to say a word on his cheat days.

But the real reason why he didn't want to complain was because he had a secret. He was going to tell, or rather, _show_ Hank some new things.

They had been dating for a total of four years now, and they were never able to make love. Not for lack of wanting to, of course. Connor was just lacking in the necessary parts to do so. When he was created, he was only meant to be a detective, nothing more. But now since the androids were free and all laws have been placed to ensure that, he was now able to obtain those parts.

He knew Hank didn't care about sex. All he wanted was Connor, and all Connor wanted was Hank. But unbeknownst to the Lieutenant, his boyfriend had secretly been getting procedures and updates done to his body.

He was beginning to feel new things and he was so ready to try them with his lover.

Hank walked through the hallway and into the living room. He had just gotten out of the shower with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Connor was reminded that Hank was indeed doing _really well_ on his diet.

"Cheat day?" Hank asked with a grin. Connor nodded with soft smile as he set the bag down on the table, giving his boyfriend a swift kiss on his stubbly cheek. Hank responded by wrapping his arms around the android and giving him a real kiss on the lips.

The kiss sent shock waves down Connor's body and to a new.. area. He moaned directly into Hank's mouth and deepened the kiss, arms wrapping around his boyfriend's neck.

He unknowingly pressed his body against Hank's, slowly beginning to grind against him. He wasn't used to those feelings and they were starting to drive his body mad.

"Connor.. what is that against my leg?" Hank asked in a whisper. Connor didn't even remember them stop kissing. Connor moaned again as his hips thrusted against Hank's. He took a deep breath and tried to still himself. He didn't want Hank to find out like this but it was too late, as Hank brought his hand to the new bulge in Connor's trousers. Another moan left the androids lips, his grip tightening on the older man's shoulders.

"Has someone been getting those new sex updates without telling me?" Hank started to rub just a little faster, just watching Connor's face contort into pure pleasure. He'd never seen that expression before on him.

"Y-yes.. I wanted to.. surprise you." Connor struggled out, groaning against his boyfriend's chest. Hank's smile was warm as he removed his hand from that spot, just to use it to run his fingers through Connor's hair.

"You didn't have to, babe." Hank made sure he knew that to be true. Hank wanted to make sure he hadn't felt pressured to get those updates in anyway shape or form, that Hank would still be okay with not having sex.

"I know that, but I.. I _want_ to." Connor sighed out, shocks still reaching his android cock. Hank smirked and leaned in close.

"Well that changes things." The lieutenant breathed as he kissed his boyfriend lovingly, just to guide him to their bedroom.

"What about your food?" Connor asked between chaste kisses. Hank only grunted as he removed Connor's shirt, hands roaming the android's perfect body.

"To hell with the food." Hank groaned as he kissed over Connor's chest and new textured nipples that seemed to get hard as Hank trailed his tongue over the sensitive area.

Connor's sensitivity level was high, he did this on purpose. But he had no idea that it was going to be so much all at once. But he certainly had intentions to lower it.

Suddenly though Hank began to slow down, his lips trailing back up to his boyfriend's parted lips.

"Hank, more, please.."

"Shouldn't we slow down? This would be our first time, after all.." Hank whispered as he looked down at Connor from their position on the bed. Connor admired how bashful his partner looked and thought about his approach.

"You're more experienced than I am.. I'll just, follow your lead." The android decided with a soft smile. Hank nodded and lowered his head, kissing down Connor's neck, sucking gently to see how his boyfriend would react. He was surprised when the android moaned rather loudly.

Hank had heard him moan before when they'd kiss, it was usually soft and filled with content. But the moan his lover just released was hot and filled with pleasure.

"Jesus, baby.." Hank trailed off as he looked at his beautiful android.

"Please don't stop. I want to feel all of this with you." Connor's hands run through Hank's grey hair before pulling him down to meet his lips. His inexperienced hands trailed down the older man's back, reaching the towel barely hanging on, pulling it off of his skin and dropping it to the floor.

Hank pulled away just to finally remove the clothes from Connor's body. The only thing left now were his boxers that now was showing a good size bulge. Hank looked down at Connor who was looking up at him and biting his lip. Hank still loved it when he did that, especially now as his hand caressed his boyfriend's dick through those boxers. The android's hips bucked against him, moaning loud as he hid his face.

"Are you getting shy on me, baby boy?" Hank said rather huskily. He watched as Connor slowly removed his hands from his face and looked to the wall.

"I'm not.. I'm not used to this. It's overwhelming." Connor admitted to both Hank and himself. He thought he would walk in the house and seduce his lover and they'd be in bed already making love. He didn't think he'd be feeling like this.

"Most virgins feel like that. I'll walk you through it." Hank kissed down Connor's muscled torso, stopping just before he reached the black boxers. "Let me know if you want to stop at any point." He made sure Connor understood before he continued.

It almost felt like unwrapping a present on Christmas Day when he slipped the article of clothing down the android's smooth legs, showing off the new addition to his body. It was the image of a perfect penis, but Connor still looked embarrassed.

"Is it.. do you like it?"

Hank leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's soft lips, gently palming Connor's hard length.

"I love it." Hank assured him when he pulled away. The lieutenant turned his attention to his hand that's now wrapped around him, slowly pumping up and down the shaft. Connor's moans were soft as he reveled in the new feeling.

Hank positioned himself between Connor's legs and lowered himself to the head. Hank noticed it was leaking some type of clear substance, it seemed similar to pre cum. Curiosity took over as Hank trailed his tongue over the slit, tasting the liquid. He couldn't help but smirk when Connor gasped at the feeling.

It didn't really have a taste. It was some what sweet though, so it had him wonder what Connor would end up ejaculating. Hank licked his lips as he put the thought into action, wrapping his mouth around the leaking head, tongue swirling around it, hand still pumping him but at a faster pace. Still though, he tried his best to be gentle, as to not overwhelm his boyfriend.

The only way Connor could describe how he felt was completely breathless. That was odd to him considering he didn't need to breathe. But his chest was heaving as his short but loud moans left his lips. His hand was resting against his mouth, fingers parted, saliva dripping from his open mouth.

 _Fuck,_ was the only word whirling through Hank's mind as he watched the scene before him. He removed his hand and slowly began to lower his mouth down the six inches, tongue still working around the throbbing shaft.

"H-Hank! I think.. o-oh, I feel weird." Connor's whole body shook at the sensation. Hank's hand found Connor's and he intertwined their fingers, giving the android some comfort. Slowly Hank would bring himself back up just to all the way back down, twisting his head to make sure his tongue glided the whole length. His other hand found its away to Connor's artificial testicles, just to feel them. He wasn't sure if Connor could feel anything from that, but as soon as he started massaging it, Connor's body began to convulse.

It felt as though he was being shocked. Millions of waves hit him and went straight down to his cock. His back arched as he yelled out, the liquid spilling from the slit and down Hank's throat. He swallowed the semi sweet liquid, still sucking him off until nothing was left.

Hank pulled himself off the shaking android and laid next to him, bringing the blanket over them. He wrapped his arms around Connor's naked body, kissing his temple, right over the light that was flashing blue and yellow. When Connor finally calmed he turned over and pressed his face against Hank's chest.

"How do you feel?" Hank asked in a whisper, pushing back the chocolate brown hair from Connor's face. It took a moment for Connor to reply, he was still catching his.. breath? Hank wasn't sure. But he gave Connor all the time he needed to calm down.

"That was.. _amazing_." The young android finally replied. He never felt so much all at once. It was kind of scary. But he loved it, he loved feeling all of those things with Hank.

"You're so beautiful." Hank sighed as his thumb trailed over Connor's pink bottom lip. Connor's big brown eyes stared up at him, innocent and in love. Hank leaned down and kissed him, the action warm and intimate.

"Shouldn't I.. make you feel good too?" Connor asked bashfully, his heart rate still not really back to normal. Hank chuckled and pulled him closer.

"We don't have to.. not yet. You should rest." Hank suggested as he let his nails graze against Connor's bare back. The android nodded against his chest and let his body shut down. Hank fell asleep shortly after, filled with excitement as he imagined what they would be able to experiment with in the future.

But for now, he held the man he loved against his chest and was just content to call him his.

...

 **Author's note: I'll go ahead and admit that this could have been better, but don't worry.. more will come, and ~** _ **hopefully~**_ **it'll be better than this.**


	3. Chapter Three

After that day of feeling new things, their relationship took a steamier turn. Still, nights together have only been about Connor. Something that the android was going to change.

They had just came home from a busy day at the station. Stressed because of their new case, Hank sits down on the couch with a huff after removing his heavy jacket.

Connor stepped inside and removed snow covered shoes, watching Hank slouch on the couch. He thinks about his approach, the different routes he could take to get his way. He's been dying to make Hank feel good. He finally lowered his sensitivity level so his body wouldn't be overwhelmed anymore when sexual things were being done to him. It just wasn't fair, he decided, that Hank was always doing those things for Connor and not the other way around.

Connor nodded to himself as he made his choice. He removed his work shirt and placed it neatly on the desk. Hank gave him a curious look as Connor neared him, wondering what he was going to do. Connor's big brown eyes locked with Hank's he straddled the older man's hips, before resting his head against his shoulder. Hank sighed and wrapped his arms around his android, his embrace alone giving him comfort.

"Today felt so long." Hank breathed into Connor's neck. Connor hummed in response, shifting a little so he could put Hank's long hair behind his ear and over his shoulder. Hank decided to grow it back after shaving it when Connor mentioned how much he missed it. He leaned in close and started leaving gentle kisses at first. Hank smiled and started rubbing his hand up and down Connor's bare back.

Slowly Connor began to bring his tongue up from the side of his neck to his ear lobe, moaning softly as he nibbled against it. Hank shivered at the feeling. Connor smirked before bringing his tongue back down to the pulse point, sucking gently. Hank took in a sharp breath at that. Something hard was beginning to press against Connor's now soft bottom.

The brunette started to grind against it, slowly at first, just to tease his boyfriend. Hank's eyes shut as he reveled in the feeling. Connor stopped sucking, revealing a slight bruise against Hank's skin. Connor brought his lips to his ear, "Hank?"

" _Yes?_ " The lieutenant gasped, his hands somehow planting themselves against Connor's hips, helping him grind harder. It made the android smirk once again, licking his lips before speaking.

"I would like your cock in my mouth, please."

Hank had never heard Connor talk that way before. He wasn't expecting it to turn him on so much. Hank moved Connor so he was looking at him. The brunette was biting his lip in that way he knew drove Hank crazy. He pulled him down and crashed his lips against Connor's, kissing him hotly and passionately. The android nibbled his boyfriend's lip lightly, the feeling making Hank groan into the kiss, thrusting upwards to get more friction.

Connor pulled away to look down at him. Hank's lips were nice and swollen from their kiss, his eyes hooded with pleasure. Hank brought his hand to Connor's cheek, thumb gliding across his wet bottom lip. He couldn't help but think about that pretty mouth wrapped around his cock.

Connor slid down Hank's body until he was on his knees in front of his boyfriend. His eyes never left his as he undid Hank's pants, removing them completely.

"You know you don't have to, if you're not ready.. _oh-"_ Hank stopped before he could really start, Connor had pulled his boxers down already and started pumping him at a steady pace.

"I want to make you feel good, Hank."

Hank licked his lips and nodded vigorously, watching as his beautiful boyfriend brought his tongue down to his already leaking head, tracing it with his saliva. Hank took in another breath at the feeling, still just watching as Connor licked down his shaft, and over his balls. Connor couldn't help but smirk up at him, loving the affect this is having on him.

He brought his tongue back up to the base and to the head, licking the slit where the pre cum was leaking. It had a salty taste, just as Connor expected. He opened his mouth to take in Hank's thick cock, stopping at just the head, tongue still swirling around it as he sucked.

"Connor- _fuck.."_ Hank moaned, his hand reaching for his boyfriend's perfectly coiffed hair, just gently, running though it. Connor hummed at the feeling, the vibration making Hank moan again. The noise made Connor's own android dick twitch but he ignored it. This was about Hank now, not him.

He brought himself lower, taking him in inch by inch. He was suddenly glad he didn't have a gag reflex. The warm wet feeling caused Hank's head to go back. He used every ounce of his strength to not move his hips. He was beginning to wonder why he'd never asked Connor to do this before.

The android was beginning to move faster. He watched as Hank's chest was heaving with every hard breath.

Hank was feeling so _good_ , and then it all stopped.

"Wha.. are you okay?" He asked Connor breathlessly. He looked down at the android who was smiling at him.

"Stand up, please." Connor commanded Hank in a sweet voice. Hank bent down and kissed him first, a deep wet kiss that caused Connor's body to shake, followed by his cute little moans. Hank stood up and looked down at his boyfriend, who was looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"I want you to fuck my face." Connor declared with a glint in his eyes. Hank's eyes widened at that, even more so now that Connor was nearing the head of his cock with his mouth a gap, waiting patiently for it to be filled.

"If that's what you want, baby boy.. I'm definitely not saying no." Hank decided as he brought his cock back inside Connor's wet cavern. He groaned with pleasure when he reached the back of Connor's throat. His android looked up at him with pleading eyes, letting Hank know he wanted him to move.

And Hank did just that. He gripped at Connor's hair and thrusted hard, cursing when he could feel Connor produce more saliva and heat. It dropped down his chin, but Connor didn't care. He loved it, he loved being dominated by his human.

"Such a good boy." Hank moaned when he looked down at Connor's brown eyes. "Doing such a good job," Hank's head rolled back as he fucked his mouth even harder, gripping his hair even tighter as he forced him deeper.

"I'm cumming, baby." Hank breathed as he stilled himself, still gripping onto Connor as it filled his mouth. With a sharp breath hank removed himself from Connor. His brown eyes were hooded as his full mouth was leaking saliva and cum.

Hank took off his own shirt to cleaned his boyfriend's face, throwing it to the floor. He kissed his boyfriend's sticky mouth and brought him close.

"Did that feel good?" Connor asked as he leaned against Hank's chest. Hank ran his fingers through Connor's hair and kissed his temple.

"That felt so good. How did you know to do that?" Hank was still trying to get his breathing back in order. Connor tilted his head and smiled up at him.

"I learned it all from you." Connor took Hank's hand and led him to their bedroom where they spent the rest of the day cuddling.

...

 **Author's Note: couldn't control myself, wanted to write more smut.**


	4. Chapter Four

Christmas was here and Connor was excited, like he usually is about those things. He finds it all so fascinating, the exchanging of gifts, the Christmas cheer. He even enjoys watching that movie called Frozen that has nothing to do with Christmas and that Hank swears was the worst movie, ever. The android knows his human likes it when he sings along though, even if he won't admit it.

"Let it go, let it go~" Connor sang, just to irritate his boyfriend. Hank rolled his eyes and hugged him from behind, giving him little kisses against his ear. Connor giggled and gently pushed him away.

"I'm trying to make you dinner, silly." The brunette said as he flipped the chicken breast on the skillet. Hank pressed himself against Connor again, kissing the nape of his neck. Connor could feel Hank's hardness press against his bottom.

"I'd rather have you for dinner." Hank nibbled at his ear. Connor sighed and leaned against him. He was in the mood too. They'd been getting close to actually going all the way, but something always came up, usually work related things. Connor didn't know it but Hank had a plan for tonight, he just couldn't help but tease his android.

"How about.." Hank's hand started to wonder down Connor's torso, making him shiver, "I feed the fish for you." He whispered rather huskily into his boyfriend's ear.

"Uhm, yes-do that."Connor stuttered, a break in his-usually-perfect speech pattern. Hank smirked, loving that he was the only person to have that affect on him.

He backed away to feed Lucy, their fishy, leaving Connor cold and frowning. He finished cooking and called for Hank to make his plate.

"It looks really good, Connor." Hank's approval made the brunette smile nice and wide as he filled Sumo's food bowl. Soon after he joined him at the table, watching him with warm eyes.

He had made braised balsamic chicken, a dish covered in tomatoes, onions and mushrooms. Even Connor had to admit to how delicious it looked. He sometimes wished he could eat things and experience more things like a human would, but he was just content watching Hank enjoy his cooking.

"Delicious, as always." Hank said as he leaned back, rubbing his full belly. He looked at Connor up and down, a smirk against his lips.

"Come 'ere."

Connor nodded, standing up and nearing him. Hank patted his lap and the android swore he'd blush if he could. He did as he was told and sat in his boyfriend's lap, sitting bridal style. Hank brought his hand to Connor's pale cheek, looking into those brown eyes he adored so much.

"You're so beautiful." Hank sighed as he looked at him. Connor smiled with soft eyes while he leaned against his hand.

"And you look like Santa." Hank rolled his eyes and kissed him, a soft peck that left Connor wanting more. He pouted at Hank, a face that made his boyfriend grin. With a grunt, he stood up with Connor still in his arms.

"Where are we going?" His android asked with a laugh, a sound that always let Hank know all was right in the world.

"You'll see."

And with that, the lieutenant carried his partner to their bedroom, where he had actually cleaned and had the room lit with only candles. Connor scanned the room and looked back up at his lover, his eyes shining with happiness and wonder. Hank carried him onto the bed and laid him down, looking at him with flushed cheeks.

"Connor." Hank started as he removed his shirt. The android nodded and sat up, running his hands over Hank's hairy chest.

"Tonight," Hank slowly unbuttoned his pants, smirking when he saw Connor lick his lips.

"I'm going to make love to you." He whispered down at him, his hands touching his face. His human leaned down and kissed him, still mesmerized by the softness. As their lips moved together Hank stripped Connor, his hands gliding over his hairless body. Connor touched him as well, his flawless hands moving across his tattered skin.

Connor had already memorized every scar before they even started doing sexual things. Those nights where he would have just gotten out of a shower and they'd cuddle, Connor scanned every single curve. He'd been wounded before, many times, doing his job. And Connor loved every single flaw.

Hank kissed down his boyfriend's perfect body, caressing every inch of him, just listening to his soft moans. He spread Connor's legs and kissed down his thighs, gliding his tongue down to the shaft of his member.

"Mmff-." Connor moaned as he felt himself being engulfed inside Hank's warm mouth. The older man moved slowly, taking in every inch, concentrating but listening to every beautiful breath that was leaving his boyfriend's lips.

"Hank, I-Please, I want you.. I want you inside." Connor begged him, he wanted it so bad. He finally wanted to feel how close two people could really be, with one person, with the one person he loved.

Hank's heart pounded as he stopped. He lifted himself up and looked down at Connor, his body hot and open for him. Hank leaned down and gave him a passion fueled kiss before reaching for the lube in the night stand.

"I don't feel pain so you can go ahead, I just want you so badly.." Connor hoped Hank would do just that as he watched the older man slick down his rather thick cock. The android bit his lip when Hank positioned himself at his entrance. God did Hank love it when Connor did that.

He pushed in-warm and tight, feeling so good wrapped around his length. He tried to keep it together as he pushed all the way in, watching Connor's eyes just roll back, mouth open wide at the strange new feeling.

Those familiar shock waves were back but this time it came full force over Connor's body. He could feel it to his head and down to his toes. His body was already convulsing and Hank had barely moved.

"Fuck, so tight.." Hank breathed, staying still as he watched Connor shake. "Are.. are you alright?" It took a moment for Connor to respond. The android licked his lips and wrapped his legs around Hank's waist.

"I'm more than alright." Connor reassured him, bucking his hips up slightly, causing it to brush against his prostate. He moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"Please, more-move-please."

Hank had to admit he loved it when Connor begged like that. It made him all hot and wild, and it became all too real now that he was actually inside of him. But he wanted their first time to be special so he controlled that part of him and moved softly and gently, making sure to hit that bundle of nerves just right.

Connor raised his arms and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply, rolling his hips against him. Hank groaned against his lips and thrusted just a little harder, causing Connor to pull away abruptly.

"Hank-just like that, it feels so good."

The lieutenant obliged, keeping that same hard pace. Connor ran his fingers through long grey hair he loved so much, then down Hank's back, his nails digging into skin as every shock got hotter and hotter.

Soon though when Hank started to lose control he moved faster, cursing when he could feel Connor's heat tighten around him. They were getting so close to their release but they both didn't want it to end.

But they both knew they had no control over that. Well maybe Connor could, but his android brain only had Hank in it and how good this felt.

"Connor, baby, I'm going to cum. Where..?" Hank trailed off, thrusting hard, trying his best to hold off-

"Inside-cum inside of me, Hank." That was it. Hank couldn't hold it any longer and released his load inside of his hot, begging boyfriend. Hank didn't think it could ever get any better than that.

It felt as though Connor's bio components burst with heat, his back arching as he felt himself ejaculate against their stomachs.

Heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard in that room. Hank barely had the energy to pull out of Connor, but he eventually did and wrapped his arms around his shaking boyfriend.

"I.. need.. to clean us up." Hank breathed deeply. Connor licked his lips and shook his head.

"I'm self cleaning." Connor turned and cuddled against Hank's chest in a unspoken request: cuddle now, shower later.

"I love you so much." Connor muttered before his body shut down. Hank's smile was soft as he ran his fingers through the android's brown hair.

"Love you more."

Hank kissed his boyfriend's forehead and let himself fall asleep with the love of his life in his arms.

 **Author's Note: wanted their first time to be kinda slow paced, I know it's cheesy lol. but the next chapter everything will be all kinky and ish, just be prepared. ;)**


	5. Chapter Five

They had been in the station all day. Endless paperwork, endless petty crimes. Their fellow officers were being pretty annoying too, because they would always tell Connor and Hank to get a room when they'd start flirting.

They just couldn't help how much they loved, needed, and wanted each other.

And at that moment they wanted each other pretty bad. Since they started having sex, it was an every day occurrence. Especially since Connor was basically still new to it all, he wanted to experience everything. And Hank is all too happy to oblige his beautiful boyfriend.

Today though, Hank was particularly needy, and they had to stay an extra hour for paperwork. He recalled the days before Connor, where he wouldn't have given a damn about any of that. Connor reminded him what was important, and he's grateful. It's just at this very moment he wished he could have him right on his desk, legs spread, screaming for him-

"Are you alright, Hank? You seem to be lost in thought." Connor's voice brought him out of his train of thought, forcing him to look into his brown eyes. Hank licked his lips and leaned close so only Connor could hear.

"Bathroom. Two minutes."

And with that, Hank went to the private bathroom and waited, thinking about what he was doing. Was he really going to do this at work? Was he really going to risk everything because of how badly he needed his love on his knees with his cock down his throat?

When Connor finally arrived Hank knew the answer was plain and simple.

He pulled his android boyfriend in by his jacket and locked the door, pushing him up against it and kissing him hard. Connor didn't even flinch because he knew what was coming and he was relieved, he had been so riled up. He wanted it and Hank knew it.

"Be a good boy and get on your knees." Hank whispered when he pulled away. Connor nodded excitedly and did as he was told, working at Hank's belt.

"Want me to be rough?" The older man asked as he gently ran his fingers through Connor's hair. The android palmed the bulge beneath the boxers and nodded, a grin against his soft lips. Connor brought the thick member out of his confinement and opened his mouth for his lover.

Hank gripped the nape of the android's neck and pushed him down into his length until it reached the back of his throat. Connor moaned at the feeling. He loved it too much but he didn't care. The lieutenant took both of his hands and held onto Connor's head, mercilessly fucking his boyfriend's wet mouth.

"That's right-fuck, you're so good." Hank's moans were low as he tried his best to be quiet. Connor produced more saliva, knowing how sloppy his boyfriend liked it. He also knew how much Hank loved seeing his drool drip down his chin. He said it was how he knew he was fucking his mouth nice and good.

With a grunt he suddenly pulled out, bringing Connor to his feet. He kissed his sticky lips and brought him to the sink, pushing him against it as his tongue danced with his. God they were already spending too much time in there but they didn't care, they wanted each other too much.

Hank turned Connor around and had him looking at his reflection. Connor's mouth was glistening and his hair was a mess, eyes droopy.

"You're so beautiful like this." The older man whispered in his ear as he ran his hand down his boyfriend's stomach and down to his pants.

"You want me to fuck you, baby boy? Right here in front of the mirror?" Hank's request was husky, making Connor shiver.

"Yes, please."

Without a second thought Hank pulled down Connor's black pants and blue boxers, revealing his erect cock in the mirror in front of them. Hank watched as the clear pre cum began to leak from his boyfriend's length as he pushed his inside, greeted by the warmth and heavenly tightness. Hank brought his hand down to Connor's member and pumped the shaft as he fucked him.

His soft moans leaving his lips, suddenly getting louder.. Hank had no choice but to bring his free hand to the brunette's mouth to stifle the sounds, even though he didn't want to.

The greyed man fucked him deeper, giving him slow but violently hard thrusts. Connor's head fell back against Hank's shoulder, his body convulsing, his moans making Hank's hand vibrate.

Soon though his moans turned breathy and almost silent, so Hank took the opportunity to bring two fingers in his mouth, watching as Connor wrapped his tongue around the digits.

" _So_ ," One hard thrust, " _fucking_ ," another, " _hot_ ," a third time.

Connor grunted with each hard thrust, his eyes rolling back in his head as felt himself being filled and then unfilled over and over. His boyfriend quickened the pace on his cock, those familiar shock waves shooting downward-

"Hank-I'm cumming~" The beautiful android tried his best not to scream as spurts of the sweet cream shot of of his member and onto the mirror.

All control left Hank's being after that. He turned Connor back over and propped him up against the sink and wrapped the android's legs around his waist, fucking him fast but roughly. Connor was screaming in pleasure, a incoherent jumble of words with all of the over stimulation.

"You like it when I fuck you like a little whore?" Hank's voice was dark and new and Connor loved it too fucking much.

"Yes!" Connor whined, a noise that sent him right over the edge.

"I'm going to cum right in your tight little ass, baby boy." Hank declared, his words making Connor clench around his cock, thus making his orgasm all too intense. They stayed like that for a few more minutes while Connor cleared his mind and while Hank caught his breath.

"Such a mess." The lieutenant sighed as he leaned against Connor's forehead. He was becoming himself again as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Hank asked with worry lined in his voice. Connor chuckled and returned the embrace, running his fingers through grey hair.

"That was so fun. And dangerous. Hot." The android said the word with another giggle. Hank gave him a smile as he pulled them both up, inspecting the mess around them. They tried their best to clean up the mirror and each other, hoping no one would notice that they'd just spent the last thirty minutes having sex at work.

Fear washed over them as they walked together to their desks, but they soon realized no one even noticed they were gone. They spent the rest of their shift happy and satisfied.

 **Author's Note: having one of those days where I want to write but my anxiety is telling me my writing sucks, I probably shouldn't be posting this, because it does but I have nothing better to do. Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter Six

Winter was finally coming to an end. The snow was melting and it was getting a tad bit warmer and it was all a bit greener. Besides the scenery, things have been really intense at work. Cases upon cases have been piling up but the two partners were finally caught up-for now, until they get called in. Lately their cases had the same type of crime and it was becoming increasingly more upsetting as weeks pass.

They both decided not to think about it as they walked down the sidewalk of the park.

Connor held on to Hank's hand as they walked, leaning in close into him, laughing at his jokes. He loved him so much that there was no way he could get tired of it all, even after the years they've been together. Connor even ignored everyone's suspicious stares, usually from other androids.

Some viewed their relationship as a step back. As if Connor was still being a slave to human kind, to Hank. And as if the lieutenant was giving up on humans.

Well, the two men thought of it as a step forward. Their love was real and true, so they believe that their relationship is a new way to be equal with one another.

It was funny to them that at one point Hank thought that kind of relationship to be pointless and detrimental to the human race. That was before he finally realized they could feel real emotions. Before he fell completely In love with his partner. At this point Hank had no doubt in his mind that Connor loved him just as much as he did.

A sweet laugh caught Connor's attention, turning his head to see a young girl playing with who he assumed was her father. He watched as the man lifted her up into the air, her giggling warming the android's blue heart. Her black pig tails flew in the wind as she pretended to fly.

"Connor, you there?" Hank's voice made his head snap back up to look at his boyfriend's blue eyes. Hank turned and looked to the direction that the brunette was just looking in.

A ghost of a smile appeared against the older man's lips as he looked down at the ground. He tightened his grip around Connor as they walked away, the girl's laugh still ringing in their ears.

Connor immediately felt guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault for looking or maybe even wanting something like that, but he knows that it's still hard for Hank. So they didn't talk about it, they ignored that. Connor ignored the growing want to be a father for Hank's sake.

They both wondered how long that would last.

It lasted for about a week after that, not that they were counting. Connor decided it was best to be honest with his boyfriend and tell him how he feels. That's what you're supposed to do, he told himself. Communication is key, he repeated to himself as he sat Hank down.

"Hank, I know this topic is.. sensitive, but I just.." Connor shifted in his seat on the couch, not really making eye contact with the man.

"Would you ever want to have a child with me?"He finally blurted out. He suddenly wished he didn't as he saw different emotions flash over Hank's face.

The greyed man just blinked at the android, completely dumbfounded that that even came out of his mouth.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Hank asked, trying his hardest to divert the attention away from his answer. Connor sighed as he got up and started to pace around the living room.

"I don't know. I guess-I guess I've just been feeling like this for a couple months now. It started when I saw a baby in a stroller while walking Sumo one day. It looked at me and smiled-granted it could have been looking at Sumo but still-after that, I found myself beginning to notice children and how interesting they are. I've also been beginning to notice how happy parents look when they're with their children, and I don't know, I.. I've just been wanting to experience that."

Hank just sat and listened to every word, his expression unreadable.

"Parenting isn't all sunshine and roses, Connor. It's hard. It's a full time commitment." Hank said after a few minutes of silence. The android stopped pacing and frowned.

"I understand that, Hank. I'm not ignorant. I'm also not saying right now. I mean after researching and some practice, maybe a few years from now.. if you wanted, I mean." Connor stumbled with his words, wishing he could just back track and not start the conversation at all.

"Then we don't have to discuss it now." Was all Hank said before turning his attention back to the TV.

Dismissed.

diverted.

 _Ignored_.

Connor didn't know what to say after that. He wanted to say so much more but what was the point, he thought. His feelings were hurt if he was completely honest with himself. Connor just shook his head and walked away with a sigh.

"Where are you going?"

Connor fought back the urge to snap and instead just grabbed the leash by the door.

"I'm taking Sumo for a walk." And with that, he left, leaving the older man alone. Hank grimaced as the door slammed shut. He knew he'd upset his boyfriend. But there was no way Connor could understand.

Hank leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, running his fingers through his hair and tugging slightly. He felt a familiar pang in his chest as memories flooded his brain, memories of Cole.

He recalled the day he was born like it was yesterday. The smell of the hospital bed, the screaming of his ex-wife and then the crying of his son. He let himself remember how it felt to hold him for the first time, a sleepy little thing.

Tears filled Hank's eyes as he remembered when Cole would pee on him after a diaper change. It had been so comical then but he'd give anything to have that back. He even pooped on him a couple times. Hank couldn't help but crack a sad smile at that.

His first word was dada much to the mother's disappointment. That boy was his side kick, always by his side. He had barely gotten a year passed school when he died.

Then Hank remembered the accident. It was all a blur really as the car rolled over and over and over. There had been so much glass flying everywhere. He remembered pulling himself out of the car and then Cole's unconscious body, telling him that it was all going to be okay, that he was going to be okay.

But It wasn't, he wasn't, and now he's gone. Forever.

And that's exactly what Connor doesn't understand, Hank thought. They come into this world so easily but can be just as easily taken out.

Hank waited impatiently for Connor's return which took about forty-five minutes. In all actuality he was glad it took that long because it gave them both time to calm down.

"Connor, please come here."

Connor put the leash away and begrudgingly did as he was told, walking over to his partner and sitting down beside him. Hank took a deep breath as he faced the brunette, his hand reaching for his boyfriend's. Connor returned the grip on instinct.

"I shouldn't have acted like that, baby. I'm sorry. It's just so hard sometimes, ya know?" Hank started as he used his free hand to caress the android's cheek. Connor leaned into the touch and just listened.

"I'm not saying that I don't want to have a child with you. Maybe in a few years we could. You'd make such cool android dad." Hank grinned when he saw Connor crack a smile at that. But Hank knew that it was time to serious so his grin faded.

"Connor, if I have to be honest with myself.. it just feels like.. I don't know." Hank trailed off as he ran his fingers through Connor's soft hair.

"It feels like.. you'd be replacing Cole?" Connor tried finishing the confession but carefully as he did not want to make his partner upset again. Hank slowly nodded, pulling himself away from Connor to lean back against the couch, his hand still wrapped around his.

"I know it's been seven years, getting close to a decade now since I lost him. I'm just not sure I could go through that again. But I'd do it. I'd do it for you, Connor."

Connor just shook his head and nuzzled against his chest.

"This has to be something we both want to do. Maybe in time we can get there.. alright?" The android asked with hope lined in his voice. Hank nodded as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's body, bringing him up slightly to kiss his forehead.

He wasn't opposed to the idea, he was just scared. But he couldn't deny how good it would sound to have a little pair of feet running around the house again.

"Alright." Hank decided, bringing Connor into his lap and having his head against the older man's shoulder. Connor smiled and kissed his cheek, finally letting himself day dream about the future without guilt.

 **Author's Note: This chapter was kinda hard to write because I'm an emotional person who has a four month old baby. I cried. Don't judge lolol.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: I'm putting a trigger warning on this chapter because of a close call rape scene. You guys are all so sweet to me and I don't want to end up making you upset because of the stuff I write.**

It was cold and dark outside that night. But the android was walking down the street was fine in his big, pastel pink sweater. Still, Hank asked him not to go, it was too late, he said. It

was dangerous.

But Hank was too tired to argue. They had stayed up late the last few nights because of this new case. Crimes against androids were growing at an increasing rate, and since most androids were partaking in the new sexual updates, there have been sexual assault accusations building. So Hank definitely did not want Connor to go outside that late, but Sumo had to use the bathroom, and soon.

Hank was already about to pass out from exhaustion though, and could barely keep his eyes open when Connor forced him to lay down. As soon as he put the covers over his boyfriend he fell asleep. Connor leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hank's forehead.

The android took the opportunity to finally take Sumo out. The poor boy was about to go right on the living room floor.

Now Connor was just enjoying the night air, walking down side walk with Sumo on the leash. Sumo needed the exercise anyway he decided as he watched him play.

The sound of another pair of feet behind him made the android pause. Even Sumo stopped playing as he began to sniff the air. Connor turned and found nothing. Just as he turned to look back at Sumo, the dog started barking loudly. Before Connor had time to react large arms reached around him, causing him to let go of the leash.

"Don't fight it, you fucking android-" The assailant was interrupted by Connor flipping him over. Connor's LED flashed red when another human came up behind him, pushing him down against the grass. Connor turned over and one of the men dressed in black jumped on top of him.

Sumo growled and bit his jacket, causing the other man to kick him. Sumo whimpered and ran, leaving the android alone with his two assailants. The man on top grabbed his throat and gripped hard, while the other went for Connor's pants.

Connor reached for his holster, a gasp escaping his lips when he realized he had forgotten his gun. His stress levels began to rise, cursing himself for being so careless.

"It's a cutie, Jeb. Probably the best looking one yet." He licked his lips as he unbuttoned Connor's pants. Connor brought his leg up and kicked him, making him fall back. The one that had his hand across his throat punched him with his free hand.

"It's also a fighter. You know I like em when they resist. It's almost human like.. but not quite." His voice got dark as he roughly turned him over. Connor twisted and tried his best to turn back over, but they both worked to hold him down.

"Stop. Please." Connor found himself begging for them to stop. He felt ashamed of himself. It was his fault, right? Shouldn't he have known better? Why didn't he get his gun? Why didn't he just listen to Hank? Maybe he deserved this. His body went stiff as his pants were pulled down, his eyes shut tight as he waited for the intrusion-

"Get off of him and put your hands in the air."

Suddenly he felt the weight lifted off him, a bright light in his face as he was helped up from the wet ground.

"Oh, my god, it's Connor." The android recognized the voice as Officer Chris Miller. Connor's hands were shaking as he pulled his pants up, tears staining his grass covered cheeks.

"You guys just messed with the wrong android.." Connor heard Chris' partner say. He was in too much shock to look at him. Sumo licked Connor's hand and whimpered.

"Come on, Connor. Let's take you home." Chris said as he walked down the street with him. his home was literally just a few houses down. Connor bit his lip when he felt more tears threatening to escape.

"Sumo found us a few streets down, patrolling the area. He led us straight to you."

Connor was immediately grateful for his doggie companion. He nodded at Chris, his hands still shaking as he tried to get the keys from his pocket. His fingers fumbled, dropping them from his hands as they landed into the bushes.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Connor stuttered, his heart rate increasing as he felt his stress levels rise again. It never really lowered to begin with.

"It's okay, detective." Chris placed his hand on Connor's back and it caused him to flinch. Chris only nodded in understanding as he bent down to look for the keys. Flashes of what could have happened go through his mind. What he should have done, what shouldn't have happened.

"Hank. I need Hank." Connor's voice was tense as he pressed the door bell button repeatedly, leaning hard against the door frame.

Chris was speaking to him, trying to calm him down. Connor couldn't hear him though. There was a ringing in his ears, a thought so loud in his head, telling him he was a complete failure.

Through the years he's saved and helped so many people.. and he could barely do that for himself.

The world started spinning before the door finally opened. The last thing Connor could remember was falling against something comfortable and familiar, his world went black. Since his full deviancy he hadn't seen Amanda anymore, or the world he would go to. Usually the world was just black when he'd shut down, but sometimes he'd dream.

Most of the time his dreams were beautiful. He'd see Hank and himself together, happy and in love. Sometimes for some unknown reason there would be a child there with them, maybe they'd adopted, all Connor knows was that particular dream made him the happiest.

That's what he'd wanted to see. He wanted some comfort. But no.. the world was black. The only difference this time is that he could see himself. He was scared. He felt hands all over his body even though he knew he was alone. He heard a low, disgusting whisper in his ears as his body was receiving those unwanted touches. He was frozen. He couldn't move. All he could do was cry and beg for it to stop.

His eyes shot open, wide and frightened. The room was dark and he seemed to be laying down. A familiar weight against his body let him know he was home. He chuckled to himself, a shaky sound.

Maybe the whole thing was just a bad nightmare.

He wrapped his arms around Hank tightly, needing to feel his warmth. Hank stirred slightly, stiffened, then calmed, his hand caressing Connor's cheek.

"I should have fought more to keep you here." Hank's voice was dry and cracked, like he'd been crying. Connor's heart rate quickened with the sudden realization that it wasn't a dream.

"I forgot my gun." Connor blurted out. Hank sat up and brought his android to his chest.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault-"

"I _forgot_ my _gun_. I was careless. _My_. _fault_." The words were muffled against Hank. Hank turned the lamp on beside him so he look at his boyfriend. His hands rest on both sides of Connor's face, making the android look up at him.

"Listen to me when I say that this was not your fault. You did not asked to be.. assaulted." Hank got angry as he said the word. He'd already been angry though. He wanted nothing more than to meet the two pieces of shit humans that dared to hurt his partner, his android, his boyfriend.

Chris made him stay, told him that Connor needed him more. Hank knew he was right but he wanted to kill them. He actually wanted to go and shoot them himself, it actually kind of scared him. It was like when his son died. He wanted to kill those responsible. But it was different now because the people who were causing the pain did this on purpose. It was literally their intention to rape and then kill Connor.

Hank would have been completely and utterly alone.

"Hank." Connor choked out, his hands holding on to Hank's wrists, "When I was created, I was meant to have the sharpest reflexes. Smarter and tougher than the average android. I should have known better. Should have done more. Should've remembered my gun."

"You're more human now than you were then. Everyone makes mistakes, but this is not your fault, Connor, I promise." Hank leaned down and kissed Connor's forehead, wrapping his arms around him and just let Connor cry into his chest, telling the android how much he loved him. He lets Connor know it's okay to be weak, to let himself feel this. It's what he had to do when he had to get passed the heartache of losing his son. Connor would tell him how different the two situations are, that Hank had a right to feel the way he did, but Hank didn't care. All he wanted to do was make sure Connor was never sad, always safe.

He guessed he failed too.

"What do you mean we shouldn't go in today? You know I wanted to question those bastards myself!" Hank whisper shouted into the phone, making sure Connor couldn't hear.

"You know how this works, Anderson. You're too close to him-the _victim_ -to be able to give a stable interrogation. But don't worry, we'll make sure they're both locked up for long time. Connor isn't the first android they've done this to, that much is certain." Captain Fowler said over the phone like that was supposed to make the lieutenant feel better. Hank gripped at the cellular device, breathing in deeply. He muttered a hard " _fine_ " before he hung up. He leaned against his fridge and sighed deeply.

A whimper brought his attention down to the floor. A sad Sumo was looking up at Hank, nudging at his hand. He forced a smile and patted the dogs head.

"Everything will be okay, buddy." Hank wasn't sure if he was saying that to make himself feel better or not. Sumo walked away to his usual spot and Hank slowly walked to the hallway, staring down it, thinking of the ways he could help. Could he even do that though?

Connor's body wouldn't shut down any longer. He laid in the dark room and looked up at the ceiling. He could hear every word come from Hank's mouth. He had no more tears to cry but he felt hallow. Detached.

Connor couldn't help but feel dramatic. The deviant in him is telling him that it's okay to feel all of these things, that it's normal to feel this way after trauma.

But the android in him.. told him how much of a failure he is. He had so much potential before everything. He could have been the most advanced form of android if he hadn't had became deviant.. or met Hank.

Suddenly more tears erupted from him after that one thought. How could he think that way? He loved Hank so much, he didn't mean it.. did he?

Foreign thoughts filled Connor's head. He wanted to feel something else other than this. He wanted pain.. he didn't know why, he just knew that it didn't matter, he doesn't feel pain. A whisper of a thought was telling him just to go ahead and kill himself. Self destruct.

 _No one wants a failure like you, Connor._

The voice sounded like Amanda's. He knew it couldn't be real but it didn't matter, his heart rate elevated. His mind finally cleared when the door opened, bringing light into the room. He didn't say a word as Hank stripped him, his hands were so comforting, even though he felt as though he didn't deserve it.

Hank lifted Connor's cold body from the bed, walking carefully to the bathroom. Connor just let it happen and laid his head on Hank's shoulder, not wanting to be out of his arms.

"I don't know if it'll help.. but.. I'll do all I can." Hank said calmly, turning his attention to the warm bath he'd just made. Gently, he sat him down in the water, laying him back with his back against the wall of the tub.

It felt different. It was strangely calming, the hot water, having Hank run his fingers through his hair. Connor's eyes shut as he let himself feel good for the first time since it happened.

"Is it okay if I.. um, join you?" Hank asked carefully. He didn't want to make Connor uncomfortable but he just wanted to take care of him. Connor noted how Hank's voice sounded, he tried his best not frown. He felt so fragile and broken.

And maybe he was.

He eventually nodded, lifting his body up to give Hank room behind him. He welcomed the arms that wrapped around him, holding on just as tight. It felt as though if Hank let go he'd just disappear.

 _So weak_.

It was her voice again. Connor's face remained unreadable but tears escaped his eyes. Hank frowned at the sight. He wiped them away and leaned forward, kissing his temple. He frowned in confusion and hurt when Connor's LED flashed red.

 _Pathetic. Why do you let him touch you? He's a human, just like the ones who tried to end your existence._

 ** _No, you're wrong. He would never hurt me._**

 _You're weak and you're scared. A disgrace to Cyberlife and to all androids._

And then suddenly he could see her. Amanda. She neared him with a distasteful frown. Connor tried to move or even open his eyes but he couldn't, he couldn't even move in the dream state.

 _You deserve this._

Hands were all over his body again, forcing his clothes off, whispering dirty things in his ears. The only thing he could do was scream.

"Connor? Connor!"

Connor's body was in a seizure like state and it felt as though there was nothing Hank could do about it. He lifted them both out of the water and laid him against the tile, shaking him.

Brown eyes opened wide with loud gasp, pushing away from his boyfriend. Connor put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Hank. I'm sorry I'm like this." Another thing he went and messed up, Connor guessed. Hank was trying to make him feel better and he couldn't even give him that. The warmth of a towel suddenly wrapped around his body.

"I think we need to talk to someone." Hank suggested gently, pushing the wet locks from Connor's forehead. The android only nodded. He knew he couldn't go on like this any longer.

Hank dried them both off and got themselves dressed. They spent the rest of the night wide awake, just lying together. He didn't know how long it would take, but he was determined to be there for his boyfriend as long as it takes.

 **Author's Note: this was really angsty and dark, I apologize. But not everything can be happy. It'll get happy again soon though. Hope you enjoyed. :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

***slight warning: violence.***

"I see her."

His therapist pushed their glasses back, something that was just for aesthetic purposes because androids have perfect vision. Behind their glasses was a long scar. Irreversible skin damage.

"Who do you see, Connor?"

The android detective licked his lips before answering and pulled his sleeves over his hands, a nervous habit he had recently developed.

"Amanda. She was used as a way to keep me connected to Cyberlife. I would see her during my investigations and she would try to pressure me into finding deviants. I stopped seeing her after my full deviancy, but after.. it.. happened, I saw her again. Is there something wrong with me?" Connor asked in a serious tone. He figured there may be something wrong with his software, a defect from the trauma.

His therapist sat and thought for a moment, their LED flashing yellow.

"It seems to me you are experiencing symptoms of PTSD, and it took a form of something from your past that still leaves you troubled. I trust you've run a self diagnostic."

Connor nodded. He had and even though all of his readings were coming back fine, he knew he wasn't. They leaned over and brought out their porcelain hand.

"If you don't feel like saying it out loud, you can show me. But only if you feel you need to." Their voice was soft and comforting, and it made Connor sigh. He was about to tell them things that he hasn't even told Hank. He eventually leaned forward and wrapped his hand around their wrist, both of their skin fading into white.

Their LED was yellow once again as they processed his memories, and he even accidentally saw theirs.

they were a sex worker.. they were assaulted numerous times before they were eventually thrown out.. It was why they became a sexual assault therapist..Their name is Robin but it used to be Traci.. They hated the name, reminded them of what they used to be, so they changed it after their deviancy.. Then they finally came out as non binary after the liberation of androids..

He had already known about their preferred pronouns because of the small pin on their blazer. It had the non binary flag but with a thin dark blue stripe down the middle to signify non binary androids, with their pronoun"they" in a cute font. But he had no idea what happened to them, how horrific the assault was. It explained the scar.

It also made him feel a little better, less alone.

"A small part of you regrets becoming deviant. You feel as though it made you weak, and that it's why you were able to get assaulted." Their almond shaped eyes didn't show any sign of judgement but that stop the dread from filling Connor's chest.

"But your love for your human, your partner, is keeping you from reverting." They smiled at that. Connor looked down at the ground and nodded. Silence filled the room and Connor assumed it was because Robin was taking notes from their database.

"Hang on to that love for however long you have it. But remember, this is about you, Connor, and your well being. What brings you comfort, besides him?"

Connor pondered for a moment, and then that moment turned into a minute, and then three.

"I don't know." Connor muttered, not meeting the brown almond shaped eyes behind the rather large black glasses.

"That's perfectly fine. Next time we'll discuss self care, okay?" Robin suggested gently. Connor realized that he had already been there over an hour, his appointment was over.

Connor walked himself out, about to walk out the door when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Connor, wait." It was Markus, the one who saved them all. Connor turned and gave him a small smile.

"Hello, Markus. How are you?" His voice was small, and Connor hated it.

"Do you mind sitting with me?" The darker man asked, motioning towards a sofa in the lobby. Connor considered his options but ended up agreeing, it had been awhile since he had seen him anyway. They proceed to sit down and Markus gives him a soft smile before speaking.

"How are you and Hank?" Was his first question, but Connor knew it wasn't what he wanted to talk to him about.

"We're doing really well." Connor answered with a genuine smile and watched as Markus nodded, smoothing his hand over his scalp.

"That's good."

They sat in silence for a moment before a question popped into his head.

"Is it okay if I ask why you're here?"

Markus nodded as he motioned towards Dr. Robin's office and the full lobby. "I usually come here twice a week to talk to the androids here, but today I'm with North who's finally decided to talk to Dr. Robin about her past." Markus finished his sentence with a proud smile. Connor returned the gesture and they sat in silence once again as he waited for the other android to say what he really wanted to.

"I know what you went through."

Of course he did, Connor thought. He remembered just a few days ago when his own personal assault had been leaked to the media,

" _Android detective allegedly sexually assaulted, just adding to the thousands of other allegations against humans-"_

Hank had shut the tv off before Connor could hear another word. The brunette only nodded in response to the famous android.

"You should know by now that you're not alone. This lobby is filled with people who have been hurt and as sad as it is, we all need to stick together as we get through this dark time." Markus' different colored eyes blinked down at the detective, looking for any sign of discomfort in the conversation, but once he realized he'd found none so he continued.

"My point is.. you played your own part in the demonstration all those years ago. You could use your story to give people hope, and maybe give yourself some too. I'm going to be running a peaceful protest in front of city hall with both androids and humans and I'll be speaking, I was wondering-if you felt okay with it, of course-if you'd be willing to speak?"

Connor blinked at that. Such a large request for someone who hasn't even healed yet.

"Oh.. when is it?" Connor's voice faltered, something he knew Markus could tell in a heart beat.

"At the end of the month. You also should know that you do not have to, Connor. If you're not ready I understand." Markus' voice was kind yet serious. Connor knew he would never force someone to do something they were uncomfortable with.

A familiar blond walked through the door, his light blue eyes focused on Markus, a soft smile against his lips.

"Hey, Markus," said android turned around and looked up at the blond nearing them, his own smile softening as a hand touched his shoulder.

"And hey there, Connor." It was Simon, the soft spoken android that would probably give up his life for Markus. His attention turned back to the beautiful brown man, "how is she?" He asked, obviously referring to their girlfriend. Markus set his hand on top of Simon's and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"She's a little nervous but she'll do just fine."

Connor smiled at the scene before him before taking his leave, and letting them know that he'll definitely consider going to the peaceful protest, if he can get himself up on that platform without having a break down.

He decided to leave that last bit out.

He wasn't supposed to come in today. Fowler gave Hank and Connor both a few weeks off because of the delicate situation but Hank could not do it. He was alone at home while Connor was seeing his therapist. It was recommended that his android go alone this visit and it was nerve wracking.

It gave Hank too much time to think about it. And the more he thought about it the angrier he got. He knew those two bastards would still be at the station as they awaited trial. Knowing there was a chance they could get away with it with their fucked up society made his blood boil.

He knew he shouldn't have came when he saw them both being escorted out without handcuffs. They were chuckling to themselves until they saw Hank. His deathly cold stare made them pause, but they kept moving when the officer behind them told them to hurry up.

 _This has to be a fucking joke,_ Hank thought.

"Fowler!"

The glass door swung behind him in his rage, his hand against his boss' desk in barely two seconds. Fowler actually looked up at him with wide eyes. He's usually never surprised when it comes to Hank's attitude but this time was different.

"Where. Are. They. Going." Hank was seething with rage as he tried not to punch the captain across the jaw. He let out a deep breath after that thought. He wasn't the one he wanted to hit.

"Calm down, Anderson. Please. I was just about to call you. They had their trial earlier this morning and the judge they had was not very sympathetic towards androids.. so they got put on bail.. which was paid just a few hours ago-"

And just as fast as he walked in, he walked out, and went to his car. The rage was too much, it consumed him like a fire as he followed them to their home. The sun was going down when he arrived, and he had almost calmed down enough when he parked his car and just watched them interact.

It was the way they did just that left Hank upset again. They were both fine, like they didn't just destroy a person. Yeah, they don't view androids as people but Hank couldn't give two shits about their personal views because he knows Connor is a person with feelings, a beautiful, empathetic soul who he loves so fucking much.

And it was going to be all taken away from him. They were going to kill him. Premeditated. But they are fine, why are they okay with this? They're just walking down their disgusting street, shaking their neighbors hands and laughing up a storm like they didn't just try to rape his one true love.

The door shut behind him as he walked to the alleyway where the brothers were. He learned of their relationship when he dug through their files. Jebediah and Jimmy Don Wilson, originally from the south until they made their way up north for only god knows what, Hank didn't give a damn about their past or why or how they became they way they are.

All he knows is how good it felt when his fist collided with Jebediah's cheek, making him lose his footing and falling to his side. White noise filled his ears as Jimmy tried to shove him, but was pushed against the brick, a hard punch to his nose as a reward. Blood trickled down his nose as he slid down the wall, looking at his older brother with scared eyes, watching as Jebediah's own blood ran down his chin.

Hank wanted to do so much more. He wanted to make them scream and have them beg him to stop-but then he realized that wouldn't make him any better than them. His knuckles were already red and bruised as he lifted them both up and pushed them against the wall, balling his fists in their baggy tee shirts.

"Listen and listen good. If you two ever hurt another android again, I will find out. And I will find you. And it will be way worse than this. Do I make myself clear?" So much venom slipped through his lips and it even scared him, but not as much as it scared the two trembling boys in front of him.

"Y-yes.. we understand." Tears fell from their eyes as the spoke in unison. _Pathetic_ , Hank had thought. He let go of their shirts and they both slid down the wall with a hard sob. Hank walked back to his car with his shaking, bruised hands and hoped the look of wanting to murder someone wasn't still on his features.

Connor had already been home for hours. He didn't expect to be alone when he got there, and if he did he wouldn't have guessed it would be this long. Soon he became anxious, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited for the door to open. Sometimes when he was without Hank he'd get like this, but it got worse after the assault. Hank really is his only comfort and if anything happened to him-

The door opened slowly, bringing Connor out of his thoughts as he jumped from his spot and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, the contact calming him just a bit.

"Where have you been?" Connor signed into his boyfriend's shirt. Hank was tense but he still returned the embrace, wanting to be near him even if he didn't feel good. He didn't feel like himself and Connor knew it.

"What's wrong?" Connor backed away and scanned Hank.

 ** _Elevated heart rate._**

 ** _Heightened blood pressure._**

 ** _Bruised knuckles._**

"Hank..?"

 **Author's Note: mhmm yeah idk about this chapter but I still like it. I got the pin idea from someone on Wattpad**

 **Also I had a dream last night where I was with Madea and her crew and we were discussing pride flags lol.**


	9. Chapter Nine

"Why didn't you just come home to me? You didn't have to-Hank, violence is never the answer.. you could lose your job over this." Connor said sternly as he bandaged Hank's hand. The older man didn't say anything, just sat in brooding silence as his boyfriend lectured him.

"You shouldn't let what happen control us, Hank.. it happened, and even though we wish it didn't we can't change it." Connor went on, also trying to convince himself of that as well.

"How are you so okay with this, Connor? Those men, they-they're free! They could hurt you." Hank shouted without really meaning to. Connor flinched at the sound. Hank instantly felt like shit. He took Connor's hand in his and mumbled many apologizes.

"I think you've made sure they won't ever try again." Connor mumbled with a small smile, looking up at his boyfriend and Hank could tell in his eyes that he was at least grateful.

"I can't lose you, baby. When I think about what could have happened it just makes me so mad. A world without you isn't worth living in." The greyed man confessed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller of the two.

"Shh, I'm not going anywhere." Connor returned the embrace and it felt so good, he will always loved being held by him. They made their way to the bedroom after that and changed into their pajamas, cuddling up against each other on the big mattress.

Connor couldn't help but remember all of the things they'd done on that bed. Those times Hank would go down on him or Connor on Hank, or when Hank would make love to him. He missed it. The thought scared him at first, he was scared that he'd never want to be touched by anyone ever again but it's been almost a month since it happened and he's been craving Hank's touch, he knows he probably shouldn't but that doesn't stop him from asking.

"Hank." Connor whispered into his partner's ear, causing the older man to shiver. Connor pressed his body against Hank's. "I want you."

"You have me." Hank grumbled sleepily. Connor grinned slightly and wrapped his arm around him, his hand brushing against Hank's boxer briefs.

"I want you to touch me, to make love to me."

That once sentence stirred a heat down in his abdomen but also a guilty pain in the older man's chest.

"Connor, you know-I-baby.. it's barely been a month, I couldn't.." Hank stumbled over his words as he felt a hand being slipped down his boxers, soft fingers brushing against the already half hard member-

"Connor, _stop_."

The hand retracted quickly and so did the embrace. Hank lifted himself up and turned on the lamp beside him so he could see his

boyfriend, a frown against his lips as he saw the tears forming in those brown eyes he adored so much.

"I want you, don't you ever think I don't. But for now, I just can't.. I want to make sure you're fully okay first before I put your body through that, okay? I know that may seem selfish and I'm sorry, but I love you-" Hank was interrupted by Connor pulling him down into a soft but passionate kiss.

"I love you, too. Goodnight, Hank." Connor pulled away and laid down, facing away from his boyfriend. He heard Hank breathe out a sigh before wrapping his arms around Connor's slim form.

Soon Connor could hear Hank's steady breathing, letting him know he was sound asleep. Connor laid there for a few more hours just thinking about how things used to be. He wished things could just go back to normal, it'd probably make him heal faster. He understood Hank's thought process, but he couldn't help but feel the desire building in his abdomen, a heat so familiar that he never had go without help before. It was strange to him to feel this sexually frustrated.

With a long sigh he pressed his fingers against his temple, the LED going out and tracing the circle. The action forced his erection down, but he was still left with the longing feeling of wanting to be touched by the man he loves.

"Okay, Connor, sit down on the mat." Dr. Robin said as they sat down on the mat in front of the detective. The brunette did as he was told and sat with his legs crossed just as Dr. Robin was showing him.

"Now, just close your eyes. Clear your mind. Think of absolutely nothing."

Connor tried his best, he really did, but thoughts kept jumbling together. He thought of Hank, how he wouldn't touch him. How things would be different if he wasn't stupid and let himself get assaulted, he reminded himself.

 _You're really continuing with these pathetic thoughts, Connor? You disappoint me._

Amanda.

Connor was stuck again, he couldn't open in eyes. He was forced to watch as Amanda walked towards him. The world around them was pitch black as she walked, her heels loud against what he assumed was the floor.

"Amanda, _please_ , stop-"

Connor had said this out loud, making Dr. Robin concentrate even harder.

 ** _Fight back, Connor. Don't let her take control of you._**

Dr. Robin's voice rang through his head, making Amanda look around in pure annoyance.

 _You are nothing. You will never amount to anything._

 _ **Push back. Push her out. It's the only way.**_

Amanda had a look in her eyes that looked as though she was daring him to try something. She looked down at the detective who was still on the ground, looking up at her with terror in his brown eyes.

"You-you're not real. Get out." Connor's voice was shaking as he stood up in front of Amanda, towering over her but she was still so terrifying.

 _How do you know that, Connor? I look real, don't I?_ She asked with a smile, a smile filled with malice as her delicate hand rose to touch Connor's face. The detective was frozen once again as she took another step closer, her other hand coming to touch the opposite side of his face.

A burning feeling came from her hands. He swore he couldn't feel pain but it felt like his head was going to burst, a weight pushing him down to his knees. Amanda smirked as tears fell from his eyes.

 ** _Connor, don't let her win! Concentrate!_**

"How?!" He screamed, the heat becoming unbearable against his skull. His LED was flashing red and Dr. Robin could tell that a shut down was imminent if they didn't do something quick.

They brought out their hand and touched Connor's wrist, connecting their minds long enough so they could pull him out from Amanda's grasp.

Connor's scared brown eyes finally opened, he fell backwards onto the floor.

"I-I can't believe you made me do that." The brunette stuttered as he scrambled to get up.

"I'm sorry, Connor. It doesn't always take just one time, it could take multiple sessions-"

"No, I'm.. I'm done." Connor announced before slamming the office door shut.

 **Author's Note: wow this was low key a dramatic chapter, forgive me lol**


	10. Chapter Ten

"I think you know why you're here right now, Anderson."

The Captain's sigh echoed through the glass room. Hank leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He had no regrets, even as his boss rubbed at his face.

"I get it. You both have worked together nearly a decade. And since then you two have formed a romantic relationship, believe me we at the station know all about that. But I asked you guys specifically not to come in because of those two delinquents. I know you, Anderson. You've always let your anger get the best of you.. but this time was different." The captain paused to study the lieutenant, "you wanted to kill them."

"But I didn't." Hank clarified, barely looking up Captain Fowler. Another sigh was heard and a ruffling of papers.

"They aren't going to press charges but I'm being pushed by the DA to take action."

"Are you firing me?" Hank asked with a scoff, "they are rapists, Fowler. And murderers. They have already hurt multiple androids, I read their damn file, they admitted to every single god damn crime, and you're telling me that I'm getting fired for being the only one doing something about it?"

"Calm down, Anderson. You're not being fired, just.. put on suspension. For now." Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose before continuing, "all this shit is just tiresome. We have laws in place now for a reason, to be able to protect androids. But people who are in a higher position than us are just making it hard on us to actually do that."

"Speaking of which," the Captain continued, "I got an anonymous tip that there's going to be a protest at city hall."

Hank stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, playing it off like he didn't know anything about it. But in reality, Connor had mentioned it and Hank was all for it.

"I know how tempting it must sound but all I'm asking is for you two not to go. For now I'm just trying to keep us out of this." The Captain went on to say, and Hank resisted the urge to call him a big fat hypocrite.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Is this the part where I turn in my badge and gun? I'm ready to get home." _To Connor_ , he added in his head.

When Connor ran out of Dr. Robin's office, he didn't go home. He was too ashamed of himself to face Hank. So he just, ran, and found himself at the park where he told Hank he'd be anything he wanted him to be.

He hadn't seen anyone there so he just sat down on the bench, and finally just let his tears fall. God he felt so weak and fragile, he didn't used to be this way, he thought. He didn't used to be this.. _useless_.

"Hello.. are you alright?" A small voice brought him out of his thoughts, as he looked down at a small android child. Her hair was a whole bunch of bouncy dark brown curls that cascaded over her back, her eyes gentle and brown as she looked up with a thoughtful stare.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm fine." Connor forced a smile before looking around the park. "Where are your parents?" He asked in his detective voice, trying to hide the fact he'd just been crying.

"My mommy says that when bad things happen, it's okay to cry about it. My other mommy says that it's also good to talk to someone." The child with her golden brown skin jumped beside him on the bench.

"Well.. your mommies seem to be very smart. But what I'm going through, it's a little more difficult than that." Connor let slip, wishing he hadn't. There was no way he was going to explain that to a child.

"Did someone hurt you? My mom, when she was little, her uncle hurt her but no one did anything about it. It's why my mommies are going to that protest thingy. Are you gonna go?" She tilted her head to the side, as if she didn't share something extremely personal about one of her parents. Connor took another look around and found nothing, so he turned back to her with a sigh.

"I might. Not sure."

She just sat there and kicked her little legs over the edge, her multicolored socks bringing out the red in her shoes.

"Do you want me to call someone?" Connor suggested as she got up and started twirling around. The android had to admit that she was pretty adorable, as he found himself giving the scene before him a small smile.

"No sir, my mommies are on their way." She hummed, and right after that there was yelling coming from behind them.

"Mariana! God, why did you run off like that?"

Two women appeared in front of them, one

seemed to be out of breath while the other seemed just fine. They both went and wrapped their arms around their child, while Mariana just had a grin on her little face. Connor felt awkward.

"I am so sorry, sir. She just-she just ran off while we were talking to someone. Turned around and she just vanished." One of her mother's said in a shaky voice. She's human, with a curvy figure and long red hair that's up in a high pony tail. She seemed to be a about eight inches shorter than her partner, who happens to be an android.

The android picked up her daughter and looked over to Connor. Her curls seemed to be the same texture as her child's and her skin just as brown. She looked Connor over and then her eyes widened.

"You're.. Connor, the android detective that helped free androids?"

Connor definitely wasn't used to that. It was usually Markus that got the recognition, and he was fine with that. He really didn't feel like getting recognized today anyway, but he still gave them a polite smile.

"Yup, that's.. that's me." Connor let out slowly, watching as the android gently handed her partner their child before walking over to him with her hand out stretched. Connor took her hand and shook it, their skin fading to white-

Connor hadn't meant to interface, but he wasn't in the right state of mind, but it was too late, he saw everything and so did she.

The name she was given was Valentina.. she was purchased by Sam's, her partner's, father, a lonely man who really cared about no one but himself. Valentina was used to take care of his needs but also take care of Sam, who she later found out was being molested by her uncle, and no one did anything about it, just like Mariana had said..

Tears filled Connor's eyes. He felt the moment Valentina became deviant. It was when eighteen year old Sam was pushed down, being kicked repeatedly in the abdomen by her uncle, while her father was too high to care.. the uncle had found out that he had got her pregnant.. she miscarried.. That night had been bloody, so very bloody. So much death before she and Sam were able to run away together. It was during the fight for independence when they fell in love, and when androids were deemed free they got their daughter, Mariana.

Their hands snatched away from each other, tears falling from Valentina's eyes as she moved to wiped them.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to show that to you-mierda!" Valentina cursed as she looked over to her partner with fear in her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone." Connor said before any more tears were shed. It'd been him to accidentally interface anyway. A lot of androids had to go through the same things to get away from their abusive owners, everything had been pardoned at the declaration of android independence by the president.

"This isn't the way we wanted to introduce ourselves to one of our idols." Sam said as she walked over to her wife. Mariana reached out and wiped a tear from her mother's cheek.

"Don't cry, mommy."

Valentina's face softened as she leaned into her daughter's touch. Connor felt awkward again, like he shouldn't be watching. But he was, and it stirred up that feeling again, a feeling he hadn't felt since the assault. He knew a child wouldn't make his problems magically disappear but dammit it he couldn't help but want it.

Unbeknownst to his android, Hank had been making a weekly trip to the local jewelry store. With everything going on, he wanted to let Connor know that he as going to be there for him as long as he could. And the only way he knew how was this, something he had already been planning before it happened.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, you're back! Coming by to check the progress on the ring?" The older man asked as Hank approached the desk. The suspended lieutenant nodded as he placed his bandaged hand on the glass desk. He knew the jeweler saw but the old guy decided to mind his business. He turned around and went to check in the back, leaving Hank alone.

Hank had done a lot of thinking after that night, when Connor said he wanted him but Hank was too far gone in his own head to let himself give in, no matter how badly he wanted to. He now realizes that the only one that gets to choose when Connor is ready for sexual intimacy, is Connor and only Connor.

Hank still has to remind himself that he isn't taking advantage of his boyfriend though, but that's something he'll talk to Connor about later tonight.

He was also going to have to tell Connor that he had gotten suspended, but he decided to wait on that one.

The jeweler came back with a small velvet box, a smile on his lips as he leaned over and opened it, showing Hank the finished product.

After many tears and apologizes the little family turned to make their leave, but Valentina had stayed behind a second longer.

"I saw your memories as well. I know it's not my place but it'll really help you if you see Dr. Robin again. I know it's hard but it'll really be worth it in the end."

Connor forced a smile and nodded at her, told her he'd think about it. And he will, is, but that doesn't stop the fear.

When he made his way home it had been late, there was barely any light coming from the windows so he figured Hank must be asleep. He used his key and walked right in, his eyes widening when he looked around and noticed how clean the house looked. The lights were off but candles had been lit around the room, a trail of roses leading down the hallway.

He could feel his heart beat in his chest as he called out Hank's name. He played with the ends of his sleeves as he walked down the hallway, biting his lip as he opened the bedroom door.

Candles, just the same as their first time, surrounded the area. Petals lead straight to the bed and there are even some cascaded over the sheets.

"Hank.." The name slipped through his lips in awe as his fingers trailed over the petals. Foot steps came from behind him and he remained calm, knowing it was his boyfriend. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he imagined what they'd be doing tonight. He wondered if Hank had thought about it and was finally going to make love to him. Connor turned around excitedly but his smile faded into a shocked expression.

Hank, dressed in a full tux, with his hair pulled back into a bun and his beard neatly trimmed; holding a black velvet box that held a ring, a ring that Connor knew was meant for him.

Connor couldn't help but scan the item. It was a silver band wrapped in rose gold, it sparkled in the candle light. With an engraving that read _forever_ _yours_.

"Will you marry me, Connor?"

Every horrible feeling he had felt in the past few weeks vanished from his being as the only thing he could think of was how damn happy this man made him, and the word Hank needed to hear the most right now flowed through the detective's lips easily, without a second thought.

" _Yes_."

 **Author's Note: this was kinda a filler but I loved it all the same.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

_"Yes."_

Hank gleefully slipped the ring on to Connor's finger, holding the hand in place as he watched it sparkle in the candle light. He loved it, being forever his.

Connor lifted Hank up and pulled him into his kiss, his hands on each side of his face. Hank wrapped his arms around Connor's waist and kissed back with a passion, his hands trailing up the android's clothed back.

Connor's lips are so soft, _he_ is so soft-Hank pulled him in even closer, he wanted to be as close as he could possibly get as their kiss deepened.

Connor hummed happily into their kiss, his hands trailing from Hank's cheeks to his hair, gently undoing the bun while never parting. The grey strands fell from the hold and Connor ran his fingers through it, nails gently running over Hank's scalp.

Hank shivered at the feeling, pulling away to breathe and to leave butterfly kisses over the brunette's pale face. Connor smile is warm as he takes his hands from his boyfriend's hair and slowly removes the black suit jacket from Hank's shoulders. When the fabric hit the floor Hank trailed his sweet kisses down to Connor's neck, a sensitive area that made Connor moan whenever he felt Hank's lips against it.

Connor's hands found their way to Hank's tie, loosening it as Hank's mouth found its way back to Connor's. The android slipped it from his neck gently, letting it fall to the floor so he could work at his buttons.

Hank pulled back to breathe, just to kiss him again, but this time at a different angle. His hands found their way up Connor's light blue shirt, his thumbs against Connor's hips.

Connor moaned sweetly into Hank's mouth, grinding into his touch. He missed being touched by him, he almost wanted to cry at the feeling. He didn't though, he didn't want to ruin it. Instead he concentrated on each button until the very last one, his hands slowly trailing up his charmingly hairy stomach and chest. Though Hank has worked hard at being healthier, his core was still soft, and Connor adored it. He adored every inch of his human, his partner, his boyfriend, and now, his fiancé.

Hank's body shivered at the touch, concentrating on the feeling of those soft hands and that ring against his skin. Connor's steady hands trailed upward towards Hank's broad shoulders and pushed the white fabric off of his body.

Hank pulled away once more, his breathing slightly erratic as he looked down at his beautiful brown eyed fiancé. His fingers found the hem of Connor's shirt and pulled it off, his hands now trailing down Connor's hairless, muscled torso.

"Kiss me," Connor whispered, looking directly into those blue eyes that only light up for him. And Hank did just that, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. The kiss soon turned passionate as they both found themselves against the sheets and red petals, Hank's grey hair cascading over Connor's cheeks.

Again, Hank had to pull away to breathe, something all humans have to do-Hank wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss that pretty mouth and never stop. But stopping gave him in the opportunity to look down into Connor's brown eyes. They were so soft and excited, so filled with lust, and also love. He was so mesmerized by him, his android.

"Please don't stop." Connor's voice sounded so desperate as he begged. Hank's smile was playful as kissed those pink lips, just to trail down his chin, his sensitive neck and then to his chest.

Hank gave butterfly kisses against Connor's defined chest, licking ever so gently on his nipple. A gasp escaped The android's mouth at the feeling, his hand now tangled into Hank's hair. That simple lick soon turned into sucking and the occasional bite.

The teasing was so much- _too_ _much_ , the detective decided. Connor whined and writhed beneath him, begging for more of his kisses and caresses. Hank was more than happy to oblige as his lips trailed lower, gliding his tongue across the tight tummy, smirking at each sound his boyfriend would make. When Hank reached Connor's white boyfriend jeans, he looked up at his android, those pleading brown eyes begging for him to continue.

And so he did, slowly removing the piece of clothing from his body, down those smooth that Hank loved so much, especially when they are around his waist.

Connor sat up and pulled Hank up from his position, crashing his lips onto his, flipping him over until he was the one on top. He straddled Hank's hips as his lips traveled down to Hank's neck, right over his pulse point, sucking and licking whilst listening to those deep groans that sent shockwaves down Connor's body. When he finally pulled away he'd managed to leave a mark, a smirk against his lips as he kissed the bruise.

Hank watched patiently as Connor lowered himself down his body, licking his lips as Connor pulled his belt from the loops. Now his fingers worked at the button, pulling the zipper down, just to remove the black slacks and dropping them to the floor.

Connor crawled back on top of Hank, meeting his lips, kissing him softly until he started to grind their clothed cocks together, and that was almost too much. The kiss turned heated with a dance of tongues as Hank's hands found Connor's hips, thrusting his own hips to create more friction between the two. Connor pulled back, moans and curses that are usually not in his vocabulary escaped that pretty mouth, fuck did the sight turn Hank on even more than he already was.

"Hank-" Connor moaned, "I need you."

Hank removed one hand from the android's hips and placed it against Connor's cheek, pushing the messy brown hair away from his eyes.

"Do whatever you want to me, baby boy."

Connor's body felt so hot after hearing Hank call him that. He didn't know why, because he's said if before in non sexual situations, but now as Hank licks his lips in anticipation, it's the hottest thing in the world to him.

He eventually nodded, determination in eyes as he worked off their boxers, finger tips now trailing over Hank's thick, pulsating shaft. His brown eyes flickered with excitement as he wrapped his hand around the warm member and started to move up and down, watching as Hank's head fell back into the pillows.

The familiar feeling of Connor's soft tongue wrapping around his cock caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Hank cursed under his breath as he watched his beautiful fiancé take him into his mouth, producing so much of that sweet saliva. It was all so warm and wet, Hank almost came on the spot as he thought about how much he missed it.

Connor tried his best not to become too dirty. This was their first time doing anything since the assault and it's been hard on both of them, so it should be special, right? The android nodded to himself as he pulled his mouth away to straddle Hank's hips once more, but this time with his cock at Connor's entrance.

Seeing Connor propped on top of him like this was such a pretty sight, he could barely contain himself-but he did, because he loves that android so damn much.

"Are you sure?" Hank found himself asking, just to be sure. Connor's smile was soft as he nodded down at his human.

"I'm gonna need verbal consent, baby." Hank clarified with humor in his voice, but Connor knew he was serious.

"I'm completely sure, Hank. I want us to be able to make love again, without having to make sure I won't break. Because I won't break, not with you." The determination in his eyes left Hank surprised but also proud, he hopes it won't go away.

"I love you." Hank's voice was so soft, so vulnerable. Connor leaned forward and placed his lips against Hank's, soft meeting rough.

"I love you." Connor whispered against his lips while he finally moved his hips, pushing down slowly along the shaft. Connor's eyes shut, his LED yellow. He relished in the feeling of being stretched in this way, with him on top. They'd never done this before, shockingly.

 _So_ _good_ - _so_ _tight_ -Hank's thoughts were all jumbled together as the warmth wrapped around his cock tightened around him. He watched as Connor moved, his hips rolling at a slow pace, licking his lips as he looked down into Hank's blue eyes.

Hank's calloused hands roamed Connor's flawless body, touching every inch of him that he could. Connor felt like his body was on fire, in such a good away. In such a great way, actually. He leaned down and kissed Hank, moaning silently into his mouth. Hank's hands traveled up Connor's smooth back, then back down to his hips, grinding him harder against him. He could feel Connor's pre cum leak on to his stomach. Everything was so hot and yet so sweet with this slow pace, their lips locked in a passion fueled embrace.

"H-Hank.. you can.. uhnff.. move, if you want.." the words could barely come out with all of the sensations he was feeling all at once. Hank was taken by surprise at first, because of course he wanted to. He just wanted Connor to set his own pace. He didn't need to be asked twice though as the grip around his fiancé tightened, thrusting his hips upward, feeling more of the warmth wrap around his cock as he moved even deeper.

 _So_ _deep_ , Connor thought to himself as he matched his pace. Connor's nails dig into Hank's shoulders, biting his lip as he gets filled and unfilled over and over, his eyes rolling back every time his prostate was hit. He missed those familiar shocks of heat that coarse through his body when he's about to ejaculate, but he didn't want it to end so soon, he tried his best to hold it in but failed miserably when that bundle of nerves got hit once again.

Connor moaned hotly into Hank's ear as he came, his warmth tightening around as he convulsed. It all brought Hank over the edge, filling Connor up with a deep groan within his chest. They both rode out their orgasm until finally Connor lifted himself up and fell face first against their fluffy duvet. His body was still quaking when he finally felt Hank turn over. He felt his rough finger tips over his back, he followed his fingers as he traced the words _I_ _love_ _you_ into his back. Connor smiled happily at the cheesy gesture and turned his head to look at his human.

"How are you always so beautiful?" Hank asked as he stared in awe over his perfect fiancé.

"How are you always so amazing?" Connor countered while cuddling into Hank's neck. The older man only chuckled before he eventually pulled the blanket over their naked, tangled bodies. They sat in a blissful silence, Connor just listened to Hank's steady breathing as they greyed man fell asleep.

Connor was too excited to even think about shutting down. He took the opportunity to stare in wonder at the ring around his finger, at the beautiful rose gold wrapped around it, but most importantly the meaning behind such a gesture.

This means forever. Hank is forever his, just as he is forever Hank's.

 **Author's Note: ahh, I missed writing smut.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Connor, it's good to see you." Dr. Robin's voice was gentle as Connor sat down on the couch in front of them. The brunette nodded and silently noted that Dr. Robin was wearing a pin with the hashtag _me_ _too_ right under the one with their pronoun. He already knew it was an older protest statement that Markus was using for their cause.

"I would just like to apologize for the way I behaved that day. I was scared and didn't want to face my fears." Connor admitted, watching as Dr. robin shook their head at him.

"No need to apologize, Connor. The way you were feeling was completely valid." They assured before letting the detective continue. Connor nodded at them with a grateful smile.

"I'm ready to try again."

And with that, Dr. Robin set up the mats on the floor and they both sat in front of each other with their legs crossed. Connor calmed himself, letting the determination take over and not the fear.

"Clear your mind. Focus on her." Dr. Robin's voice faded out as Connor's word faded into black. The familiar sound of heels made Connor stand tall before she got too close.

 _Back again, Connor?_

The detective neared her silently and it made her stop moving, confusion laced in her beautiful features. Connor towered over her and this time, he wasn't shaking in fear. Instead, he was glowing with his unwavering intent.

 _You_ _can't_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _me_.

He didn't listen to her. He only placed his hands against her cheeks like she did to him. But instead of bringing her to her knees like she did to him, he wanted to see true pain in those dark orbs. So he simply brought her down with his words.

"You have no affect on me anymore. You're nothing but a whisper of a memory. You are _nothing_ , and _that_ is how I will remember you from now on."

Her eyes widened at that, searching for any kind of fear in Connor's features but there was none, he was stoic as she began to fade.

"Goodbye, Amanda." And with that, she was gone. A weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, something that he hadn't known had been weighing him down so much until it was finally gone.

"Connor, that was amazing to witness. How are you feeling?" Dr. Robin asked as the detective opened his eyes. He didn't answer for a few moments after that. He was blinking away tears as he slowly looked up at his black haired therapist.

"Free. I feel.. _free_." Connor repeated the word like he'd never said it before. This one feeling that he thought he felt when he became deviant was nothing compared to what he felt in that very moment.

Dr. Robin let Connor fully recuperate before ending their session. He was now on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he explained the proposal, he even mentioned that they finally made love again. Robin listened intently as he spoke, complimenting the ring on his finger.

"Now before you leave today, I want you to know that meditation is a good coping mechanism. Clear your mind of all your troubles and focus on the things that make you happy. And from what I've seen today, you're already skilled at that." Robin looked over Connor proudly as they walked him out. The detective felt a sense of pride wash over him after that.

Hank had been sitting patiently in the lobby, waiting for his fiancé. And when the brunette finally walked out, Hank could instantly tell everything had went well. He stood and slender arms wrap around him, and Hank returned the grip happily.

"As I'm sure Connor will tell you, he has reached a major milestone today. He's taking long strides in healing." Dr. Robin informed Hank, watching the older man stare proudly over Connor. The detective felt like jumping into Hank's arms because he was just so darn happy with himself, but he kept his composure. They all said their goodbyes and the couple made their way home to their doggy and their fish.

It was now the end of the month, the morning of the protest. Connor had been slightly nervous as he stared at himself in the mirror, telling himself that it was going to be okay. He had already done his daily meditation for good measure but there was still some anxiety about the whole situation.

Hank walks into the bathroom and catches Connor staring at his reflection and messing with that one strand of hair that sometimes wouldn't stay in place. Hank smiled as he walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his lover as he stared at them both through the mirror. Connor calmed and leaned into the embrace, watching as Hank leaned down to kiss his temple.

"Everything will be okay. I'm just hoping this will make a change for the better." Hank grabbed a comb and hair gel and worked on Connor's hair. The android smiled down at the floor, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

Connor decided to where a short sleeve button down shirt, daises adorning the striped fabric. The shirt is paired with white skinny jeans and nude wingtip shoes.

"How do you I look?" Connor asked his fiancé as he finished the perfectly coiffed style. Hank took a step back and looked over his lover with a critical stare.

"You're probably the only person that could pull of all this." Hank answered honestly. Connor looked handsome, adorable even. He's really the only person Hank could see in that way.

"I have to admit though that you always look handsome in anything. You're always perfect." Hank took his hands and placed them against the brunettes cheeks, looking down into those sparkling brown eyes.

"I can't wait to marry you." Connor blurted out rather suddenly, "you make me so happy." Connor added, watching as the older man started to chuckle.

"I'm serious, Hank. You make me feel things that I never thought I could, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." The words spilled out and there was no stopping them. His eyes never left the cerulean of Hank's, his hands reaching around the still suspended lieutenant's neck.

"I love you." The android declared before leaning in and placing his lips against Hank's. The older man's hands trailed down from Connor's cheeks and down to his waist as he kissed back lovingly. When they finally pulled away, Hank rested his head against Connor's with crimson cheeks.

"I love you most." And before Connor could protest Hank's statement, the greyed man pulled him in for a heated kiss, being careful not to mess up Connor's hair.

Markus looked over the crowd of people as he stood on the podium. He watched the diverse group in front of him and it consisted of androids and humans alike; male, female and the non binary, hand in hand.

"We are here today to peacefully take a stand against the injustices against androids. We keep getting told that we're equal and yet we still get treated like objects. Because of that, we are not leaving until a change is made." He paused as cheers erupted from the people surrounding the stairs of city hall.

"The phrase _me_ _too_ has been used so often, too often in fact. It was a movement started by a woman named Tarana Burke. She was tired of sexual assault victims seeing no justice, so she tried her best to make a change. And that.. that is what we're doing here today.

"Your story, now matter how big or small, holds value. You hold value, no matter what some people might believe. There is hope, and that hope is us." More cheers and along came tears. He turned to the side and there was North, his beautiful girlfriend. Simon was comforting her but Markus could tell she was going to be okay.

"And today, we'll be sharing our own stories, to bring light to these sensitive topics." He smiled down at North and let her to know it was her turn to speak. She nodded nervously and walked over to the podium after giving Simon's hand a quick squeeze, her eyes never leaving Markus as she made her way to the mic.

Markus wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple, "I believe in you, North. You'll do just fine up here." Markus' words made North smile as she nodded up at him. He soon stepped out of the way and let her take her stand, her eyes scanning the crowd before she began.

"My name is North. My story is not unlike many of you." She admitted before continuing, "but it caused me to be angry, so angry for years that I didn't notice I was taking it out on the people that I love." She glanced over at Simon and Markus who were now standing together holding hands.

"I was so livid because.. I _hated_ humans. I hated them with a passion for what they did to me and to others. I wished for violence, because I thought it was the only thing they could understand. It took me years to realize that's not always the case. I can even see this now, as humans and androids stand together today for this very cause.

"We, as people of this nation, cannot stand to let these injustices happen any longer. Because I am no longer the android that has to be rented out to fit their needs. I am North and I am no one's rental.

"And neither are you."

Connor watched from behind her, beside Markus and Simon and Hank on his other side, there for his support. His eyes fell to the crowd as they cheered with their fists held high. And before he knew it North finished and was walking back to her partners, wrapping her arms around them as they congratulated her.

It was his turn now. He was honestly petrified.

"Hey, you got this, Connor." Hank assured him after he saw the android become tense. "Clear your mind, like Dr. Robin instructed." The older man wrapped his arm around Connor's waist and gave him a comforting squeeze before the brunette made his way to the podium.

Connor shut his eyes and cleared his mind, putting his words together in his head before starting. What felt like an hour was only a second in real time as he opened his eyes to look down at the crowd, who were all looking up at him with expectant expressions.

"My name is Connor, an android sent by Cyberlife to be the first detective of my kind. I was created to hunt deviants, find them, and dispose of them." Connor's eyes never left the crowd, but shame was written over his features as he spoke.

"Little by little my stability wavered, and I began to feel things, _human_ things. I fell in love." Connor smiled to himself as he looked down at his ring. Hank's heart warmed at the sight, ignoring the grinning throuple beside him.

"But I was blinded by my happy life. I didn't do enough when androids were being denied justice. I was doing just enough to keep my job and it took getting assaulted to realize that it was _never_ enough.

"My assailants were set free, even though I'm not the only android they've hurt. That is a flaw in our system. Something that I carelessly looked over for years but not anymore. And I can't stress enough how sorry I am for that. But as we try to look toward the future, I will say this one thing:

"Don't ever lose hope. Because we won't stop until we get the equality that we need, and they know that. We proved that all those years ago. And we'll do it again, again, and again if we have to, to get the rights we deserve.

"Let's show them how serious we really are."

This was dangerous. Connor knew this. The press was lined up a short distance of away, taking pictures of the protest and of him, and Hank was sure there was some of him as well. The probability of them really losing their jobs at this point were extremely high, but they did not care. This was more important.

They did not leave their spot. They all stood, hand in hand until they heard some kind of news. Of course the humans had to pitch tents and had to eat, but no one left for three whole days. It was finally the morning of the fourth day when the mayor finally came and said that they were now going to push the protections of androids even harder, and the crowd could tell he meant it.

They couldn't stop there though. They took the protest to the governor, so it could be a state wide urgency. The state of Michigan agreed. And so then they went to Washington DC and the crowd was even bigger than before, as this issue had been nation wide.

The rally at the White House lasted almost two months before they got any news. It had gotten ugly a few times where officers got into it but they didn't do much since they were protesting peacefully. It wasn't like how it was before when androids were viewed as mere objects, the majority of the population understood that they were alive. Therefore any harm done to an android during a peaceful protest would make way too many bad headlines.

Hank and Connor did end up losing their jobs in the mix of it all, but they both already decided that this cause was way too important, so they gave it all up. They lived off their savings during it all, which had substantially grown since Hank stopped drinking and smoking. And of course they paid for sitters for their pets, they couldn't forget about them.

They didn't go home until the day finally came that the president gave her word that every single bill for Android rights and protections had been passed. There were tears, so many tears of joy.

Hank went up to Connor and picked him up, twirling him around before kissing him. Connor wrapped his arms around him with a giggle as everyone else was doing the same with their loved ones.

And finally, they were able to go home. Sumo attacked them with his doggy kisses as soon as they opened the door. Lucy, their little goldfish, had grown quite a bit since they were gone. Connor fed her and watched as she ate, his smile never leaving his lips. Arms wrap around his waist and Connor leans into the touch, content and happy.

"Our wedding. We can finally plan it now." Connor remembered as he turned to look at his fiancé. Hank nodded with his small but genuine smile. The older man lowered himself to kiss the android's cheek, trailing down to his neck. Connor shivered at the feeling, wanting more, but their doggy had other plans as he nudged at their legs.

The happy couple spent the rest of the evening with their pets, wedding bells ringing at the forefront of their minds.

 **Author's Note: I know this chapter is boring I just wanted this stuff out of the way so I can get back to the happy.**

 **And I also wanted to post this today because today is my birthday, so I suppose getting this done was a present to myself. Enjoy.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The planning _of_ the wedding had been the boring part for Hank. He didn't really care about anything fancy, he just wanted to be married to Connor. But he let Connor plan it exactly how he wanted. They sat together at the kitchen table with this big binder filled with papers. _Seating arrangements_ , Connor had said.

Hank sat beside him and read a magazine. He was on a page that had a bold headline that read: **_Android Pregnancies, A New Way to Reproduce._** Hank set the magazine down after that. He still just wasn't ready, how could he be? He didn't want to break Connor's heart on the subject, just needed more time. He shook his head and went to think about other things.

Hank took the time to study Connor. Connor was wearing a grey crop top, paired with loose fitting shorts. He had always liked to experiment with his style, but this particular look was driving Hank a little crazy. He liked seeing the exposed skin of Connor's tummy and thighs, he wanted to touch them, but Connor was in the zone. A stressed zone.

Connor set the pen down and rubbed at his temple. He could just as easily do this in his head, plan everything out meticulously and save it into his hard drive. But there was one thing keeping him from doing so.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing.

"How about," Hank started as he gently closed the binder and pushed it away, "we take break. Calm down a bit." The older man suggested as Connor looked up at him. Slowly the android nodded, moving his hand to the nape of Hank's neck and pulled him in, stealing a sweet kiss.

Hank could tell Connor needed to wind down so he deepened the kiss that was supposed to be a quick peck. Hank's tongue pressed against Connor's and he could feel the android's legs began to shake. The brunette pulled Hank even closer to him, biting the older man's lip gently. Hank made a sound that was similar to a growl at the feeling.

Connor gasped at the feeling of being picked up, but quickly got back to kissing his fiancé in a deep dance of tongues, the feeling making him feel so many wonderful things. Hank brought his knee in between Connor's legs and pushed against him, making the android pull away with a moan escaping his perfect lips, saliva running down his chin from their sloppy kiss.

"Tell me what you want, baby boy." Hank whispered huskily as he watched the smaller man grind against him. It was so hot, _too_ hot in fact.

"Hank-I-" Connor licked his lips, his hands knotting into Hank's long hair. "I want you." The brunette shut his eyes and thrusted his hips faster to get some type of friction.

"Look at me." And Connor did as he was told, those bedroom eyes opening and looking up at Hank expectantly.

"Tell me how bad you want it." Hank's voice was so dark, Connor almost forgot how intense Hank could get and he was all too grateful for the reminder.

"I-I.. I want it so bad. I.. want you, inside me-please." Connor writhed against him and Hank felt his body flush with heat. Connor was always so damn sexy.

"How do you want me to fuck you, baby?" Hank asked, watching as Connor's body convulsed at the question. Connor's body is always so sensitive, no matter the setting. Hank loved it too fucking much.

It took so much for Connor to pull away, he really didn't want to. But he wanted Hank inside him oh so badly. He turned around and laid his upper body against the table. He raised his hips just a little, signaling for Hank to hurry.

Connor's loose shorts were so easy to just pull down. Hank made sure to pull down Connor's boxers as well, both around his ankles now. The older man got on his knees and squeezed the soft skin of Connor's ass. The android moaned into his arm as Hank massaged him.

"Hank, please, I'm ready- _oh_ -" Connor's eyes rolled back when he felt something warm and wet glide against his entrance. His pre-cum leaked from his cock and onto the floor, a mess they could worry about later.

Hank squeezed at Connor's ass cheeks as he brought his tongue inside the tight hole he wanted to be in so badly. But he wanted Connor to feel good, wanted him to enjoy every second. He pushed his tongue deeper and could feel his pants tightening as Connor moved his hips against his tongue.

When his jaw began to hurt he pulled away, replacing his tongue with two fingers. The sound that escaped Connor's lips almost made Hank cum on the spot. He watched as more pre-cum leaked from Connor's cock. Hank didn't understand why everything was so hot between them but he wasn't complaining.

Hank wrapped his free hand around Connor's length, pumping him slowly as he brought his fingers in and out of that lovely tight entrance.

Connor knew Hank was teasing him on purpose, it was so cruel. He could feel the familiar coils of heat and electricity course through him and he had no choice but to force stop his own orgasm.

"Please, I can't-no more, just-" Connor could barely compile a sentence, but his point was clear. Hank kissed up his back, over his shoulder blades, and then to his sensitive neck.

"You know I love it when you beg like that." Hank nibbled at Connor's ear, "Such a good boy, begging for my cock." It was literally too much. Connor's body was shaking more now, Hank's hands and words overstimulating the poor android. It got even worse when he felt Hank's length press against his entrance, just pressing against it but never entering.

"Tell me what you want." Hank licked at Connor's earlobe while the android rutted his hips against the one thing he wanted at the moment. Connor licked his lips before answering, turning his head slightly to meet Hank's hooded blue eyes.

"Fuck me."

Hank smirked, pressing just a little harder against the puckered hole. "What's the magic word?"

"Hank, just- _hnnnfff_ -" Connor was silenced by Hank wrapping his hand around his member, moving up and down in an agonizingly slow motion. Not nearly enough friction.

" _Please_ , Hank. I want you to fuck me, **_Please_** -" Before Connor could say another word, the full eight inches of Hank's cock filled him, his mouth a gap and eyes rolled back. Hank lifted himself up from Connor's back and watched as he pulled himself out of the wet opening, just for him to watch himself disappear into the tight heat. His heart was pounding in his chest, his fists balling into Connor's little shirt as he thrusted his hips in a slow but rough pace.

Connor didn't hold back his screams, he knew Hank liked to hear them. His analytical mind turned into pure mush as he felt himself being stretched, so deep and so rough, it was so good. He just wished he had something to hold on to other than the edge of the table. Also he wished to be looking into those blue eyes.

Hank loved being in this position. Being inside Connor in general was amazing, and he knew his fiancé felt the same. But there was on position he loved even more.

Suddenly, Connor was empty and he erupted into a fit of whines, until he was turned over onto his back, staring up at his lover. Hank had his hands pressed against the back of Connor's knees, pushing them to his chest as he entered him once more.

" _Shit_ -" The greyed man cursed as the tightness engulfed him. It was more intense this time with Connor looking into his eyes, each contort of his face visible against the kitchen light. His eyes trailed down to Connor's neck, and then down to beautiful chest. His little shirt had came up, showing off the pink of his nipples. Hank loved the pale skin of Connor, he wanted to kiss every inch. He also noted the way his legs are pushed against him so Hank can go so deep-it was too hot. Connor is always so hot and so open for Hank. He is all his, as Hank is all Connor's. Forever.

"Fuck.. so beautiful." Hank struggled out as his pace quickened, their moans and the sound of skin slapping together filling the room. Hank used one hand to wrap around Connor's cock and pumped him at a good pace. He knew the android could cum without it, but it made everything better. Especially when the feeling made Connor's perfect little ass tighten around Hank's thick manhood.

Connor reached for him, his delicate fingers caressing Hank's cheeks, their eyes never leaving each other, even when Hank managed to hit the bundle of nerves that were sending shockwaves down Connor's body.

"Kiss me."

Hank obliged, but not before bringing Connor's legs over his shoulders. Hank leaned downward and kissed Connor's open mouth, their tongues swirling against each other and his pace became more erratic. The friction against Hank's tummy, along with the feeling of Hank's cock inside him, was just enough to keep Connor screaming into Hank's mouth.

A noise that sounded similar to a growl reverberated from Hank's chest. He was close, his fingers knotting and pulling at Connor's hair as he fucked his fiancé harder, hitting the bundle of nerves over and over again.

It felt as though everything went white when Connor came, his body tightening, especially around the manhood inside him that was spraying its own seed. Heavy breathing brought him back down to earth, grey hairs cascading over his face as Hank tried to steady himself. Connor's hands trailed down the older man's back that was prickled with sweat, waiting for him to calm down.

Slowly, Hank willed himself to pull out his spent cock from Connor's full opening, his semen dripping from it. Hank gave soft kisses around Connor's mouth and cheeks before he finally lifted himself up. He straightened out Connor's crop top and lowered himself downward, kissing the android's tight tummy, just to pull up his shorts.

"I'm perfectly able to dress myself, Hank." Connor said as though he wasn't talking through a shaking voice. It made Hank smirk to himself as he lifted himself back up and pressed his lips against Connor's. The android sighed into the kiss and after that he helped Hank with his clothes and helped clean the mess on the floor.

"So, Connor. We have the rest of the night. Do you want to continue planning or wait for the morning?" Hank asked, noting how relaxed Connor finally looked. He was also open to do whatever his fiancé wanted, though he knew he'd be passing out soon from exhaustion.

"Actually.." Connor started, reaching out his hand to grab Hank's. "We can continue the planning tomorrow. I want.. I want cuddles." The brunette admitted with a slight note of embarrassment in his voice. Hank smiled down at him, god he was so in love with his android.

They walked together to the bedroom where they found Sumo passed out on the end of the bed, sprawled out like the big dog he his. The couple chuckled at the sight, still finding their way into the bed. It was hard getting the blanket over them because of Sumo's weight but they made do, pulling what they could over themselves as Connor rests his head against Hank's chest.

Hank played with Connor's hair as he fell asleep, his dream consisting of himself and his husband Connor, he supposed they married already in this dream world, and they were accompanied by a child that he wasn't ready for.

 **Author's Note: excuse the filler, just wanted to add more dirty smut before the big day. Enjoy.**


	14. Chaper Fourteen

_~flashback~_

"Another one." The Lieutenant ordered from the bartender. His vision was already blurred from the last eight shots. He knew he shouldn't have another but tonight he didn't care. It had been a year since the demonstration, and things have been hectic. Citizens were starting to come back from the evacuation, and they're still so scared, so unsure.

He didn't feel like dealing with that though. He didn't feel like dealing with anything at the moment. He was feeling things that he didn't want to feel about a certain android, something foreign and new to him.

Connor.

The android he was supposed to hate. The android he grew to care about. The things he was feeling were strange. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he was starting to develop a crush on the brunette.

It was more than a crush, really. This feeling made him go so far as to letting him stay with him until things surrounding androids calm down, whenever that would be. If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want Connor to go.

Hank took the next shot with no hesitation, the liquid burning his throat, a pain he always welcomed. Before he could request another, the door opened, the bell from above it ringing in his ears past the dull music.

Connor didn't have to scan the area to see Hank sitting at the bar as soon as he walked in. He knew the older man's face by now. He'd found the time to study each detail, every worry line and every gray hair, to the blue in his eyes. He liked looking at Hank's face, even if he didn't understand why.

"Lieutenant Anderson." Connor greeted him as he sat down beside him. Connor looked up at the bartender who looked extremely uncomfortable with him being there. The android simply smiled up at him before turning his attention to his partner.

"Wha.. what are you doin' here?" Hank asked, his voice slurred. He slowly began to look at Connor, which was a mistake, he decided. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to pull him down by his tie and kiss that pretty mouth-god he should never be drunk around Connor again.

"We have to work in the morning, Hank. You're going to have a terrible headache." The truth was that Connor was worried about the greyed man. He wanted Hank to be at home with him, safe and preferably sober.

"You.. you're worried about me." Hank whispered with a smirk on his face. It made Connor feel odd inside.

"Oh, well.. of course I am, Hank." Connor's voice was so soft. Hank remembered when he made fun of it before. He believed he said something along the lines of 'goofy.' That had been far from the truth though. Suddenly Hank needed another drink.

"I think you may have had enough." Connor had said before Hank had the chance to speak. "Take a walk with me. Please."

Hank did like the way Connor said that word. Please. He shook his head after that thought, he shouldn't be thinking that way. Not about him. Eventually, Hank nodded, and struggled to get himself off of the stool.

Connor wrapped his arm around his waist and helped him out the door, making sure he didn't fall flat on his face, the very face Connor liked so much. The lieutenant barely noticed the cold night air against his skin, the thumping in his chest distracting him from the world around him. That and his vision were still so blurry. His knees began to buckle until one finally hit the sidewalk.

Connor frowned as he studied the drunken version of the man he grew to care so much about. Gently, he brought Hank up on his back and had him wrap his arms around his neck.

"No-no! Jus.. just leave me here. Such a mess-just leave me." Hank kept mumbling into Connor's neck as he walked. After a while Hank stopped his begging and just rested his head against Connor's. He vaguely wondered how he was able to carry his weight, but just told himself it was just an android thing.

"I don't wanna go home." Hank suddenly announced, his grip unconsciously tightening around Connor. The android thought for a moment; thought about what was best, and then considered other things that didn't make much sense to him.

"Where would you like to go?" Connor had asked, against his better judgement of course. Hank groaned, his head was so fuzzy. He licked his lips before giving his answer.. there had only been one to begin with.

"The park.. the one that.. I took you before." Though Hank's speech was slurred, Connor knew exactly where he was talking about.

"I'll be anything you want me to be."

All Hank wanted Connor to be in that moment was his, and he blamed it solely on the alcohol. Connor only responded with a short hum as he walked over to Hank's car, that had been parked a distance away.

"There were jus.. so many cars out here earlier, man." Hank explained, his lips brushing lightly against Connor's ear. The feeling have Connor an odd sensation, something.. good? He didn't know. He didn't know he could feel things like that. He brushed it off though as he sat Hank down carefully into the passenger seat.

This was bad idea. Connor knew this, and still drove on to the spot Hank requested. He should be taking him home, sobering him up. But something was telling him that the Park was definitely he place to be that night. So he drove, watching as Hank dipped in and out of consciousness. He could also feel Hank's eyes on him from time to time, trailing over his form. He didn't feel uncomfortable by the stare though, actually he felt the complete opposite. These feelings were still so strange to him.

"We're here." Connor's words bounced in Hank's throbbing head. He was beginning to sober up. He didn't want to be sober right then. He reached for the back seat and grabbed a bottle of vodka he kept hidden behind the drivers seat.

"Hank." The android's voice was filled with concern. It made Hank roll his eyes.

"Don't kill my buzz." Hank pulled himself out of the car and walked, slightly slanted, to the bench. He sat, slouched, and took a swig of the burning liquid.

The sight saddened Connor but he joined him anyway, sitting beside him, a little too close Hank thought. They sat in silence for a long time, Hank taking a drink every so often, but not as much for Connor's sake. He was drunk again, and content. It wasn't real, the feeling of relaxation, but it was better than nothing.

"What's it with you, Connor? Are you.." Hank licked his lips, tilting his head to look at the android. "Gay?" Hank almost laughed at the way Connor's eyes widened at the question, but he was starting to feel a little nauseous.

"Oh. Well." Connor looked away for a moment, something short of embarrassment laced in his features.

"I don't know. Male and female forms are both.. nice. I suppose. I haven't really thought about it." Connor was telling the truth. He hadn't put much thought into his sexuality because it didn't really matter to him. There wasn't really anyone he saw that way.. was there? As he looked over Hank, and thought about the things they've been through.. He wasn't sure anymore.

"I guess I can understand. It was just different back then, when I was growing up. My dad was real religious. Catholic." Hank took another drink as he remembered his father. He was a tall man with piercing blue eyes, much like Hank's. But his were filled with malice and hate for everyone who happened to be different.

"My mother died giving birth to me. Guess you could say he hated me from the start. So you should have seen the look on his face when he walked in on me making out with my long time best friend. Max." Hank was grinning but it didn't reach his eyes. Connor just sat and listened, watching him closely. He took another sip.

"He beat me real bad that day. Said he'd kill me if he ever saw me do some faggot shit again. He actually almost did that same day." He did not look at Connor. He didn't want to see that look of pity. He didn't know why he was even telling him this. Didn't know why he was even thinking about it after all of these years.

"So I went and dated the head cheerleader. Jessica. Dad had been real pleased, but still, nothing was ever good enough. It got to a point where I finally didn't care about him or his hateful views, but it was too late. Jessica and I were already married. I tried.. tried my best to love her." Another sip. He welcomed the pain like an old friend.

"It was all a lie. But then she became pregnant, she thought it would keep me with her. And it had worked. Being a father.. was the best thing.. that ever happened to me. I told myself that I could be with her for him and we could be this perfect fucking family. And we were-I swear to God we were." Tears filled the lieutenant's eyes, too drunk to care about how dumb he looked crying to his android partner.

Connor could never think Hank was dumb. Yeah, Hank said dumb things sometimes, but Connor never thought he was dumb. He reached out and touched Hank's bearded cheek lightly, just to brush the tears away in what he wanted to be a friendly gesture. But no, his touch lingered against Hank's skin. The older man finally looked up at the brown eyed android, leaning into the soft touch.

Connor is so beautiful, Hank thought. So kind, so thoughtful. Hank wondered how he could even exist in a world with someone a perfect as Connor. If the android could hear his thoughts, he probably would think of him as crazy.

The thought crossed Hank's mind once again to kiss Connor. He really wanted it and Connor couldn't deny is curiosity as well. It was the brunette that leaned in first, eyes fluttering shut as he made his move. Hank's heart was pounding in his chest, excitement filling is belly-and also something else. It felt as though something wanted to leave his belly actually.

The sound of gagging brought Connor back down to reality. Hank leaned over the side of the bench and vomited just about everything that was in his system that day. Connor stood and pulled Hank's long hair back from his face.

This was so upsetting to Connor. The android never wanted to see Hank like this again, he never wanted Hank to feel like this again.

Connor truly wanted to help Hank in anyway he could. He wanted to be there for him, always.

Hank's throat burned terribly, but he figured he deserved it for being an idiot. He didn't feel good at all but the feel of Connor removing his hands from his hair just to drag them down his back in an attempt to comfort him gave him chills. He wished he could stop feeling like this. There would be no way they could work, Hank thought.

Suddenly Connor was in front of him on his knees, Hank tried his best to keep his mind from turning sexual, his mind was still so fuzzy, making him think such things in tense situations. So inappropriate. The android's face was so serious, like he had something really important to say, and he did.

"Hank, look at me. Please."

The older man ignored how much he liked hearing that word from Connor and just nodded for him to continue.

"How important is this to you? _Us_?" Connor's face never faltered as he asked, but Hank's face flushed with heat. This friendship they shared was literally everything to him.

"It's.. it's uh.. important to me. Very important." Hank answered slowly. It was a lot sometimes, to talk about his feelings. His fuzzy mind actually helped a little with that. Connor smiled up at him, a sight that had Hank's heart skip a beat.

"I need you around, Hank. The more you destroy your body, the less time we have together. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Please." Connor wrapped his and around Hank's, making sure to remember the detail of each callous. He liked the way Hank's rough hands felt against his. But this wasn't the time to think about his confusing feelings. What he needed now was Hank, sober and with him, in any way.

The request wasn't something to take lightly. In fact, it was a huge request. Hank licked his lips and looked away, trying his best to think clearly. His head throbbed. He didn't think he deserved it, being saved like this. He wasn't worth this, he had believed this for years now.

Looking back down at his partner, into those pleading brown eyes.. Hank could tell that he was actually serious. There was a person that actually wanted-needed-Hank alive. It was surreal to him. Maybe.. just maybe, he could try. For Connor.

"I'll try."

Connor's smile was so genuine, he was practically beaming. Hank loved seeing him smile.

"That's all I ask." Connor stood up and brought Hank up with him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Hank hesitated just for a short moment before returning it, wrapping his arms around his partner tightly. Just like he had done last year when he finally saw Connor again, but different somehow.

"Connor." Hank mumbled into the android's ear. Connor had his head resting against Hank's shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I wanna go home now." Hank mumbled with a slight chuckle. Connor gave his own laugh into Hank's coat before pulling away. He was glad now that he went to the park first, even if Hank got sick. That part was actually inevitable. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have gotten to see this new, vulnerable side to Hank.

It made things clear for him. He was no longer confused about his feelings. Actually, he was sure of them. As was Hank, even if they chose not to tell each other yet.

 **Author's Note: I had an idea for this flashback so I wrote it, sorry if it's not fluffy enough lol. Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hank wanted this more than anything. So why was he panicking now? Of course he realized it was the standard cold feet. But _this_ , this is forever. He wants that, _needs_ that. He knows they don't have to be married to have that, him and Connor, but it's just the principle.

He knows this, but that doesn't stop the pounding in his chest. The cold sweat as he looked at his reflection. A hand found their way to his shoulder, bringing him away from his thoughts for the moment.

"It'll be okay, Hank." Captain Fowler assured him as he brought his attention down to his own tie. Connor and Hank got their jobs back half a year after the protest in DC. It caused a lot of negative backlash seeing as they had been fired for simply going to the protest.

Fowler made it clear that it was _not_ his decision, that he was trying to have them keep their jobs but the higher ups weren't having it. But seeing as the protests were a success, it seemed as though they had no choice but to rehire them. Connor and Hank both love their jobs so they accepted the offer.

Also, if Hank was honest with himself, Fowler is his only friend. They'd been through so much over the years, good and bad. He couldn't see anyone else being his best man.

"It's just.. I'm a little freaked out. What if I.. what if I mess up?" Hank stammered, looking at anything but Fowler. He wasn't used to being vulnerable with his boss.

"You'll do fine. The minister usually helps you through it anyway, right?" Captain Fowler asked, his hand smoothing over his bald head as he looked over his reflection.

"That's not what I mean. We have our own vows." Hank sighed as he sat down, trying to control his breathing. For the first time in a long while, he wanted a cigarette. He wouldn't dare though.

"What if I mess up.. marriage? I wasn't.. I wasn't so great at it the first time." The Lieutenant murmured into his hands. He could hear Fowler's foot steps as he neared him, his hand back on his shoulder.

"You weren't in love the first time." Fowler said before giving Hank's shoulder a squeeze. He walked away back to his own reflection.

The only thing Hank could think about then was how absolutely right he is. And how ready he is to marry Connor.

Connor sat turned away from the mirror and let North, his grooms-woman, play with his hair. During all of the protests they became really close. It felt nice to Connor to actually have friends.

And now he had three: North, Markus, and Simon. He was also starting to become friends with Josh. He isn't around much due to the fact that he has already started his own life with his girlfriend, but whenever he is around he's always been super nice to Connor.

Of course he has Hank but that's completely different. He's more than a friend, he's his soulmate. He chuckled to himself at the thought. Some would say that androids have no souls, and maybe they're right. But he knows him and Hank are meant to be together for a long time. Forever.

"Are you nervous?" She asked as her fingers braided through his hair. Connor smiled at the thought of them hand and hand, officially married. He thought about how he was soon going to take Hank's last name. His smile widened.

"Nope."

North responded with a grin, turning the chair so he'd be able to see himself. She bit her lip as she waited for his reaction, watching as his brown eyes widen at his reflection.

"Do you like it? Is it too much?" North asked as her eyes never left the mirror. Connor's face was answer enough.

He never felt more beautiful.

Everything seemed so perfect in that moment as Connor stood in front of Hank in his white tux, his hair in two french braids adorned with baby's breath, flowers so small and simple but beautiful, just like Connor.

Hank wanted to reach out and kiss that pretty mouth but he knew Connor wanted to follow the rules of this marriage thing. So Hank waited patiently, staring deeply into the brown eyes that he adored.

Connor loved seeing Hank all dressed up for him, his suit black and sharp. Hank had his long hair pulled back into a bun that Connor liked so much. _So_ _handsome_ , Connor thought. He reached out and and took Hank's hands in his, an action he's done so many times before-but this time, his skin faded and Hank's flesh was met with the white of Connor's palm. It felt different, harder and cold to the touch, but he loved it.

In front of them was their minister, a man with a wrinkled but kind face. He looked over them both and nodded, bringing the room to pure silence as he began to speak.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Connor and Hank Anderson. Two men with two different hearts, but hearts that were meant for each other. And as they stand here today hand in hand, we can feel their love and their loyalty for each other reverberating from them, waiting ever so patiently to be brought together in this special way. So, let us not waste time. We may now present the rings."

The doors down the aisle opened, and Sumo walked down at his own pace, a white tie around his neck. But what was more noticeable was the fabric wrapped around his torso that had a pillow attached to it, sitting on his back. Coos about how adorable he is came silently around the crowd, watching as he made his way to his owners, who both had proud smiles across their faces.

"Good boy," Connor patted his head before reaching down to grab the ring meant for Hank's finger, the lieutenant doing the same shortly after. The minister nodded in the Android's direction, motioning for him to speak first. Sumo laid down in front of them with a hard pant. Connor took his attention away from the adorable dog and looked at his love, reading the vows that he prepared.

"I was just a machine." Connor started, his smile never leaving his face. He knew if he could feel pain his cheeks would be hurting so badly right now, but it'd be a pain he'd welcome. "But then I meant you. You introduced me to a world of new emotions, helped me realize that there's more than just taking orders. You taught me how to love. _Loving_ you lets me know that I am truly alive. You're all I'll ever need." Gently he slipped the ring onto Hank's finger, "Forever."

His words were true. He felt it in his core. Even though the thought of having children with Hank made the android so happy, he'd be content with only Hank, if that was what his human truly desired.

Hank's eyes watered but he tried his best to fight it. He hoped his voice didn't shake as he removed one hand away from Connor's to pull out a folded paper from his pocket. He licked his lips before he spoke, swallowing as much as his saliva as he could to help with his dry throat. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, Connor's thumb gently gliding over his skin, coaxing him to calm. With a deep breath he opened his eyes, and spoke.

"There was a point where I hated myself and everything around me. I was sick in my mind and my body and I didn't care. That was until.. I met you." More tears filled his eyes. _Fucking_ _great_ , Hank thought. "You showed me that I didn't have to be alone. I let you in and you've done more for me than I could ever hope for.

"There's not enough space on all the paper in the world to describe how you make me feel. All I really know is that I want to be yours. Forever." And before he knew it the tears finally escaped. A laugh managed to leave his lips as Connor's eyes widened in surprise, all the while slipping the band down Connor's finger.

Hank does not cry. Sure, he has before. But not sober or in front of others. Not as freely as he is now. Connor reached forward with his still white hand and brushed the tears away. Hank leaned into his touch and his eyes never left the sweet chocolate brown that he loved so much, just as Connor never looked away from the icy blue of Hank's.

The minister talked some more, his voice fading in the background as they could only look at each other. The last thing their ears registered was that now they could finally kiss. They pulled each other in and gave into their passions, something they've done many times before, but now as a married couple.

"Guys, that ceremony was beautiful." Josh said as he wrapped his arm around his girl. She looked beautiful, with curves that were being hugged by her dress, her curls a bouncy black shade, with full lips and big brown eyes. Josh looked handsome in his black suit, a proud smile on his face as he stared lovingly at her.

"Thank you. North helped us plan it if you can imagine that." Hank and Josh laughed together and it made Connor roll his eyes. North had been the best maid of honor ever, Connor believed this whole heartedly.

Connor couldn't help but scan the woman's face. Hank said before in passing that he was a little nosy in that aspect, but Connor just laughed and accepted it. The android took note that she is a human of Polynesian decent, with a PhD in neuroscience.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ainalani." Connor gave her a kind smile that she quickly returned. Hank blinked slowly at the sound of her name but still gave her a smile and his hand for her to shake.

"I know my name can be a mouth full. You guys can just call me Lani." They all continued to speak about the wedding and what the happy couple would do after, but in the midst of it all Hank just started to look around at all of their guests, when one caught his eye.

"It's been lovely catching up, but can you excuse us for one second?" Hank said to the couple in front of them before taking Connor's hand and walked him towards the guest talking to Markus.

"Hank? What are you.." Connor trailed off as they made their way to an android he immediately recognized.

"...Kara."

Years ago, Alice wrote them a letter. She thanked them both for their effort in freeing androids, and forgave them for trying to take Kara away from her. Soon after they became pen pals of sorts, so of course Hank and Connor sent them an invitation to their wedding. It was really a long shot in their minds. They have their own life in Canada, so why would the little family dare come back to this place?

That was debunked though as Kara now stood in front of them with a soft smile, her husband Luther standing tall beside her. Her belly was round, indicating that she participated in the new android pregnancy update.

"Congratulations-" They all said in unison. In a painfully awkward way the group laughed as they muttered their thanks. Markus shook his head with a light chuckle as he scanned the area for a particular android.

 _Alice_

Markus called for her with his mind, the sound echoing through all of the android's ears. The one android in the room that the name matched shot her head up and made her way to her parents.

"Alice? You.. you've grown up." Connor smiled down at her. Hank agreed. She now has the body of a teenager. She stood about the same height as her mother, her thick hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She still had the face of pure innocence.

"Thanks! It was really just a simple memory transfer, but I needed a change. Most of my friends were growing up without me and that just sucked." Alice explained, and a weird feeling stirred inside Connor after hearing that. He looked at Hank who was just chatting away with Luther and Kara.

He'd never really thought about it. He'd never really thought about Hank aging, he never let himself. Connor just shook his head and brought his attention back to Alice who was still just talking her head off about the joys of finally being a teen. It was too cute, really.

"So, things have been good for you guys?" Hank asked a little shyly at the couple. Luther's arm found its away around Kara and she leaned against his large frame. Their size difference was so cute, but Hank shook the thought away as inappropriate for the situation.

"Oh, yes. Things have been going really well. I teach second graders. And Luther here is a business man." Kara looked up at him like he was the only person in the room, and he did the same for her.

"And Alice is in high school. It's been a little tough for her though. See there's not many androids deciding to go to school, but she just wants to experience all she can." Luther's smile was filled with pride as he looked over to his daughter. Hank followed his gaze and nodded, a small reminder that Cole would be a teenager as well at this point, if things didn't happen the way they did.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you." Hank said, sincerity dripping from his voice. He truly meant it so he suppressed the old feeling of jealousy at seeing happy families. It's not as bad as it used to be though. It's just a feeling that comes and goes, it may never leave. He's accepted that as his reality long ago.

North's heels were loud against the hardwood as she scurried her way over to the newly wed couple. She grabbed them both by the wrists and gave the family an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's time for the First Dance." And with that, she dragged them away. They promised the family they'd catch up when things calmed down, and then brought there attention to the cleared dance floor.

Connor and Hank intertwined their fingers as they walked along to the middle of the floor, facing each other as they get themselves into position. Connor placed his hands against Hank's shoulders and the Lieutenant placed his against the detective's sides.

"We're married." Connor whispered as he looked up at Hank with his wide, sparkling eyes. Hank chuckled as they swayed to the music.

"Yes, we are." Hank's hand found its away to the small of Connor's back, pulling him in closer.

"Are you happy?" Connor asked, biting his lip in that way Hank liked so much. The Lieutenant let out another chuckle as they swayed to the soft beat of the music.

"Immensely,"

Connor was suddenly taken aback by him. The way they moved together, his voice, his face. Hank is so rugged and rough, and yet so gentle at the same time. Connor leaned forward and laid his head against Hank's shoulder.

"I really like seeing you dressed up, Hank." Connor kissed playfully at the scruffy cheek, the Lieutenant humming in response.

"I'll like it even better tonight. With you naked, my hands on your body." Connor whispered sensually into Hank's ear. The older man made a short noise of approval, tightening his grip around his husband.

Soon the song for the first dance passed and the dance floor filled with their guests. Simon, Markus and North had their own little system where they'd all have a chance to dance with each other. Kara with her head against Luther's large chest, as much as she can anyway with her belly. Josh with Lani, twirling her, her red dress flowing with each spin. Even Captain Fowler and his wife swayed with the music, her dark skin glowing against the fluorescent lighting.

The event had indeed been beautiful, much to North's delight, (and the grooms of course) and hours later people started to leave one by one. It was also almost time for Hank and Connor to catch their flight as their honeymoon weekend awaits.

 **Author's Note: finally right? Get ready for some role reversal smut in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The island of Menocra is beautiful and quiet, a fact the happy couple couldn't help but notice as they sit on their towels and watch the waves. That was until Hank tried to get up to experience them instead of just watching.

"Hank, not yet. I have to finish putting this sunscreen on your back." Connor insisted, pulling his husband back down by his wrist. The greyed man sighed but complied, staring longingly at the water in front of him.

"I'll be okay, babe." Hank tried to reassure his love but the brunette only laughed at what he thought was a poor attempt.

"You say that now but later when your poor human skin is red, burning and peeling you'll be crying for me to rub aloe on you." Connor continued to laugh at the thought as he squeezed some lotion onto his hand. Hank couldn't help but laugh with him because he knows it's true.

"You can be so mean sometimes." Hank pouted as he felt the cold lotion come into contact with his skin. Connor massaged it into Hank's back, slowly, working his way up. He leaned in close as his hands reached the older man's shoulders, running them down his arms as he placed a gentle kiss on his husband's ear.

"You still love me though." Connor whispered playfully. Hank let out a silent moan at the feel of the android's hands and the sound of his voice against his ear. He turned his head slightly and pressed his lips against the corner of Connor's mouth lightly.

"Yes I do." Hank reached over and placed his hand against Connor's cheek, pulling him closer until their lips met fully. The brunette smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Hank's front, embracing him. The smile faded as the kiss deepened, trembling when Hank brought his tongue over his bottom lip.

Hank chuckled as he pulled just an inch away, looking at the lust building in his husband's eyes. Connor felt an urge to throw Hank down against the large towel and attack him with kisses, but pushed it down into the back of his mind for the sake of the other couples sharing the beach with them.

Hank stood up and gave Connor his hand, lifting him up from the sand. They walk, fingers intertwined, to the beautiful clear water and step inside until the water reached Hank's knees and the middle of Connor's thighs. The detective wrapped his arms around Hank's torso and laid his head against his chest. The Lieutenant smiled at the sight, bringing his hand up to Connor's hair and ruffling through it.

"I almost don't want to leave. It's so peaceful and warm." The android grumbled into Hank's hairy chest. The statement wasn't really true though. He wants so desperately to go back to work. They'd been out of work for so long, and when they were there they hadn't gotten any good cases. He wants to feel like a real detective again, and he knows Hank feels the same.

"We still have tonight." Hank kissed the top of Connor's head before ducking down and splashing water all over the brunette. The android was shocked for just a moment before busting out into a fit of laughter as a splash war began, ultimately leading to Connor winning as Hank got tired after a few minutes.

"You have an unfair advantage." Hank pouted once again. Oh he was too cute today, Connor thought. It wasn't something he thought too often about the greyed man but it was true nonetheless.

They stayed for just an hour longer before they decided to go back to their hotel for the night. Connor knew if they had stayed any longer it wouldn't have been good for Hank. Something about a risk of skin cancer that Hank just smiled through without really listening to him.

Hank hummed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair, washing the sand away from his scalp. His hands roam over his soapy form, lost in his thoughts-well, just one thought really.

This had been something he would think about from time to time. But it had become more frequent as of late, and he figured tonight would be as good as any to try this out. This one thing he only wanted to be done by someone he truly loves and trusts.

And who better than his own husband?

Said android was now sneaking his way into the bathroom, silently stripping away his clothes as he reached for the shower curtain. Hank had his eyes shut as his gruff voice hummed an old tune, he didn't hear as Connor stepped inside. The detective bit his lip at the sight before him, completely engrossed by the sight of a naked and soapy Hank Anderson.

The lieutenant did not jump when he felt familiar arms wrap around his torso. His eyes fluttered open, a coy looking brunette staring up at him. Hank smiled and kissed his forehead, just to pull him under the faucet with them, the water splashing over Connor's hair and face.

Hank expected Connor to laugh like he did earlier, as he had been so playful that day. But the android's eyes fluttered shut as his mouth found its way to Hank's neck, kissing and sucking against his pulse point. The lieutenant groaned at the feeling, gripping at Connor's sides.

Connor's tongue trailed upwards and against Hank's earlobe, the feeling making Hank inhale sharply. The brunette's hands moved up against his human's skin until he reached Hank's cheek. He pressed against the older man, feeling his erection against his tummy.

"I want you to make love to me here, in the shower." Connor whispered softly into Hank's ear. That one thought vanished from the lieutenant's mind for the moment as he gripped roughly at Connor's hair to bring his lips to his own, crashing against them with force. He lifts Connor up and wraps his legs around him, the android locks his ankles in place to keep from slipping. He moans into the kiss and grinds against Hank, moaning even louder as he gets pushed against the wall.

Hank steadied Connor against the shower wall before reaching in between them, taking his length in his hands so he could align himself with Connor's entrance. Their kiss was hot, wet and loud as he pressed inside fully without stopping once. The water's hot against Hank's back as he fucks in and out of his husband, already lost in the tightness as Connor reaches around them to claw at Hank's back that's already numb from the water.

The greyed man finally had to remove his lips from Connor's so he could breath in deeply. He noted how he had kissed Connor so hard his lips were white, but that was the last thing on Connor's mind as his head tilted back against the wall, concentrating on Hank's length stretching him and hitting that sweet spot over and over. He found himself wondering what it feels like for Hank to be inside him like this, and he could only guess it feels good from the way his cock twitches inside him whenever his walls clench around him.

He can't help but be a little curious. He wonders if it would feel this good for Hank, if they even tried. He knows that it'll hurt for Hank, that'll it'll take more time. But he still can't help but wonder-

" _Hank_ -" Connor gripped hard around Hank's shoulders, his train of thought lost for the moment. Hank had changed his position just a little bit, hitting that special part inside Connor even harder.

"Baby boy," Hank breathed hotly into his husband's ear before reaching between them to wrap his hand around Connor's hard length. The android shivered at the sound of his pet name. "I'm close."

Connor bit back a scream after a hard thrust, the stimulation on his dick and his insides too much and he breaks, Hank following soon after. The human's breathing is hard as he lays his head against his androids neck and he steadies himself, Connor running his finger tips over his love's back as he does.

It was the moment the heat from the water dissipated that the thought he had earlier returned to the forefront of his mind. He cleaned himself up and carried Connor to their king sized bed, no matter how much the android laughed through his own protests. As they lay naked together Hank props himself up on his elbow and looks down at his husband, his demeanor hesitant, but that doesn't stop him.

"I want you, Connor." Hank said as his hand cradled the brunette's cheek. The android grinned and ran his nails across the skin of Hank's arm.

"From what I recall you just had me." The statement made the older man chuckle, his hand slowly trailing down to Connor's hairless chest.

"That I did. But what I mean is.." Hank took in a deep breath, licking his lips before finally saying,

"I want you." Hank repeated as his eyes searched the android's face, hoping he'd catch his drift without him being too explicit.

"Oh."

Connor blinked in surprise. He had thought about it but never expected Hank to be the one to bring it up. He lifted himself up and ran his fingers through his hair, a cautious excitement stirring below.

"Oh. Okay. I mean.. are you sure?" Connor found himself asking. He looked up at his flushed husband who only nodded shyly in response.

"You'll have to.. prepare me first. The lube is in the nightstand." Hank breathed as he laid back against the pillows. His heart was racing and he wasn't sure if it was from excitement or anxiety. Maybe both.

Connor held the tube in his hands, watching as Hank tried to control his breathing. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Hank's, easing him to calm before speaking. It had worked and the lieutenant was finally able to look into the eyes of his partner.

"We don't have to do this." Connor reminded him in a sweet whisper, his fingers pushing the hair from Hank's forehead. The older man smiled before shaking his head.

"I want to. Now kiss me again before I have an anxiety attack." He joked before pulling Connor down by the nape of his neck, kissing him deeply. Connor's mouth moved with Hank's as his hand travelled down the hairy chest and soft belly. The android's tongue brushed against Hank's, asking for an entrance that he was already granted years ago. His human let him in, their tongues gliding against one another. The wet kiss and Connor's hand trailing down his inner thigh caused his half hard cock to fully harden, already dripping at the foreign but exciting thought of Connor inside of him.

A possessive growl like noise came from Hank as Connor pulled away just slightly to get a better look at what he was doing. The cap of the tube opened and he squeezed a generous amount unto his fingers before bringing his lips back down to Hank's. The lieutenant gripped at Connor's hair in an attempt to concentrate only on the kiss as he felt his thighs being spread apart.

"Relax, breathe," Connor reminded Hank in a whisper before going back to what his mouth was doing. His husband tried his best to do as he was told as he felt a single digit being pressed against his entrance. With a sharp intake of breath it broke through with a stinging pain. He resisted the sudden urge to jump and just relax as Connor instructed.

After a few minutes Connor added a second finger, slowly thrusting the two digits in and out of the tight space. It hurt, but it was starting to hurt in a way that felt good to Hank. It was a feeling that was hard to explain.

The lieutenant had to turn away to finally breathe, his lips wet and slightly swollen from that intense make out session. He shut his eyes and tried to concentrate on the pain, maybe to numb it-he didn't really know, but what he did know was how his back arched when Connor had brushed against his prostate.

Connor leaned downward and latched onto Hank's nipple, scissoring his fingers, stretching him. Hank's breathing was already heavy, hitching in his throat as a third finger had been added. There was less resistance, Connor noted. It didn't hurt Hank anymore. It felt strange, it felt good.

"I think I'm ready, babe." Hank said through a gasp. Connor paused for a moment and then nodded, removing his fingers from inside Hank. It felt empty and cold at first, but the greyed man couldn't pay attention to that as Connor found his way in between his legs.

The detective took in the scene before him. He never thought he'd see his partner this way. Flushed, legs spread and open for him, chest heaving with each breath. Simply beautiful. What was more beautiful, however, was Hank's trust in Connor to do this. The android intertwined his fingers with his human's as he slowly pushed his way inside.

A sharp inhale came from Hank at the same time a moan escaped Connor's lips. The android stayed perfectly still even though it felt so good and so different than anything he had ever felt. Hank licked his lips and sighed, "You can move."

And so the detective did just that. His movement was slow and gentle, and even that felt good to Connor. For Hank, however, it hurt. Not as bad as time passed though. He did enjoy seeing his husband feel good though. He could tell that Connor was holding back and he almost felt bad, but more so he felt grateful his husband was looking out for his best interest.

Connor shifted slightly and he unexpectedly found Hank's prostate, the feeling making the older man's back arch in pleasure. Pain was suddenly mixing with something more than good, Hank could feel his face burn as he moaned and gripped onto Connor's shoulders.

"More," Hank gasped as he thrusted his hips up to get more friction. It didn't hurt anymore he realized as Connor's pace quickened. So tight, the android thought to himself as he made sure to hit those bundle of nerves with each thrust. He was now finally starting to understand why Hank liked this so much.

"Harder." Hank groaned as his fingers trailed up to Connor's hair just to tangle themselves in it, "That's a good boy," He gasped as Connor did as he was told. The android felt something snap from within him, something animalistic that made him raise Hank's legs over his shoulders. The new position made him slide in even deeper, making his thrusts hard and erratic.

It left Hank cussing and dragging his nails over Connor's back. "Feels so good," The brunette groaned hotly before kissing his husband. Hank moaned in agreement as he moved his hips in an attempt to match Connor's thrusts.

When the android felt his on coming release he sat up, not stopping his movements for a second, just to wrap a hand around Hank's length. The older man's thighs started to shake at the extra stimulation, his own climax nearing.

"Don't stop, baby boy. I'm gonna come." Hank gasped as spurts of white fell against his chest. His walls clamped around Connor's length as he came, milking The android's cock as he came inside his husband. The sight of Hank coming for him in this way had been too much and sent him right over the edge.

Connor fell next to his shaking partner and laid his head against his chest. He let Hank's breathing calm before speaking, running his fingertips over his abdomen as he waited.

"You did so good." Hank breathed out before Connor had a chance to talk. The older man turned to his side and wrapped his arms around his lover. Connor swelled with pride as he brought the blanket over them both.

They hadn't meant to but they fell asleep, their honeymoon already over by the time they woke up the next morning. The time for play was over as they go back to work the very next day, where they have a new case waiting for them.

 **Author's Note: Hey! Sorry this took so long. I had this other story in my head that I had to get out before I even tried writing anything else. Now that that's over, I'm back.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Possible trigger warning: gore***

When the couple walked into the station they got dozens of congratulations from their fellow officers. Connor and Hank gave them their thanks as they sat at their desk. Connor felt a presence behind him after a few minutes and turned to see an android who looked almost exactly like him.

He was slightly taller and his eyes were an icy grey-blue. His uniform was white and sharp, his shoulders broad and strong. The android had his arm stretched outward to shake Connor's hand. The brown eyed detective stood and shook it, a politeness ever present in his demeanor.

"Nice to meet you. You must be the new detective. My name is Connor." The new android had no emotion in his eyes as Connor spoke, he just studied him in a way that almost made the shorter man feel uncomfortable.

"My name is Conan." His face remained stoic, but his grip tightened around Connor's. "The _better_ version of you. Good luck." And with that his grip loosened and he walked away to his own desk, leaving a confused Connor.

"And even more annoying." Gavin Reed sighed as he took a big gulp of his morning coffee. He walked passed the newly wed couple with just a nod and sat at his desk right in front of Conan's. Connor sat back down and shook his head as he looked over the file for their new case.

"Don't you worry about that, babe. Just some healthy work place competition." Hank reached over to give his husband's hand a quick squeeze before looking at his computer and reading up on the case.

Possible sex trafficking ring. The leader is presumed to be an older caucasian male, name unknown. Caught on camera by Speeds gas station.

"Our best bet is to go back to the gas station-" before Hank could finish his sentence, their phones and the phones in the station we're all going off all at once. When Connor picked up the phone he realized they didn't have to go to the gas station at all. They were all found less than a block away in an old, abandoned house.

Hank and Connor had an idea of what they'd be walking into, as they always do when they read their case files. But nothing could have prepared them for what they witnessed.

The run down house smelled of hard drugs and death. So much death. Hank shut his eyes and took in a deep breath before even walking an inch away from the front door. The first thing they both saw was the body of a child, no older than eleven.

"Fuck." Hank muttered under his breath as he tried to control the shaking of his hands. He looked over the room and there were more bodies scattered around, some adults and some children.

"There.. there must have been a shoot out. A disagreement with the price of.. of the children." Connor assessed, scanning the amount of bullet holes each body had. He tried his best to push back any emotion he was feeling in that moment to get through this case.

"I'll go look for any signs of life." Connor walked away, scanning each body, but found nothing. Connor remained stoic as he searched but he was angry, so very angry at the thought of children being harmed in this way. When he pictured busting a sex trafficking ring, he saw himself finding every child alive.

But not today.

The sound that caught his attention was small, but he heard it nonetheless. He turned his attention down the hallway and listened for any indication of life. A rustle of trash made him turn to the left and through an old wooden door. Connor made sure to scan the area thoroughly. Traces of fresh human blood were scattered around the carpet.

A scream filled the room as a slender body jumped on his back, punching at his chest. He reached and pulled the person off of him, gently as he could tell from their labored breathing that they were injured. They squirmed in his grasp, screaming for him to let go.

"Stop, stop-you're bleeding. We're here to help you." Connor gripped the person, coaxing them to be still. Their breathing was still hard as they looked up at him.

 _Young_ _man_ _of_ _Indian_ _descent_ _between_ _the_ _ages_ _of_ _seventeen_ _and_ _nineteen_. _Malnourished_. _Wound_ _on_ _scalp_. _May_ _have_ _some_ _internal_ _injuries_.

"Stop! Don't fucking touch me." The battered boy beat at the android's chest until his body finally fell limp in Connor's arms.

"Hank! Call for an ambulance." Connor yelled out into the hallway. He looked back down at the wounded boy with no name and sadness filled his being. His shirt had been torn down the side, cuts and scratches visible from wear his skin was exposed. His binder had been slightly torn as well, barely holding together on one side.

Connor shut his eyes and calmed when he felt Hank's presence behind him. The lieutenant's face is pale as he looks down at the body in his partner's arms.

"The ambulance is on the way." Hank watched as Connor laid the boy on his back and stood up, the sirens already loud in the distance.

"It's best not to move him. We have no idea the type of injuries he may have. We should let the paramedics pick him up." Connor said in a sigh, and Hank agreed. The lieutenant explain that he found the man that had been caught on camera dead in the living room.

Connor only nodded, barely listening. He watched as the boy was put on the gurney, and the android knew they'd have to go to the hospital to ask him some questions. He felt a weird feeling that he assumed was similar to a human being sick.

Hank truly felt sick, however. Seeing those children made him want to vomit but he knew he had to push all of that down for the sake of the job. He learned long ago that personal feelings should be out of the equation when working.

He wondered if Connor remembered that as they made their way to the hospital, to question the young man who without a doubt had already been through too much.

 **Author's Note: sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want to have to cram everything into one chapter again.**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The boy woke up two hours after going go the hospital. He didn't have much of an emotional reaction when Hank and Connor walked in as he just silently listened to the doctor talking.

"Injuries from the incident had been superficial. However, the real injuries came from your binding method." Dr. Shadid explained as she checked his breathing. "You have bruising on your ribs and some minor lung damage." She assessed as she put her stethoscope around her neck.

"I didn't have any other option." The young man said in a sigh. The doctor gave a look of sympathy and nodded in understanding. She then motioned the couple to the doorway to speak privately.

"I do realize that you guys know how to do your jobs.. but tread lightly. I can tell he's scared and alone. There's no telling what may set him off." Dr. Shadid said before walking out of the room. Connor tried his best to remain indifferent as he and Hank walked over to the boy's bed.

"My name is lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is my partner, Connor Anderson. We're just here to ask some questions, if you're up for it." Hank started as he and his husband sat in the two chairs by the bed. The person that was in the bed studied them both for a moment before finally speaking.

"Are you two married?" The boy with no name asked as he tried to scoot up just a little, but that single action caused him to suck in air as he gripped at his side.

"Don't strain yourself, son." Hank said as he helped him lay back down. "And yes, we are." The greyed man answered the boy's question as he sat back down.

"The first question we have is.. well, what's your name? You didn't have any ID on you, and the name I found in the database.. is a name you probably don't use." Connor asked the question carefully, but they had to no what to call him.

He didn't answer at first. He took in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his wavy black hair. He licked his dry lips before speaking, his dark brown eyes on the ceiling and not on them.

"Lucian.. my name is Lucian."

That was a start. They at least had a name with the face, but that had been the easy part.

"Can you tell us how old you are, Lucian?" He gave a dry laugh at Hank's question.

"As of today I'm eighteen." Lucian finally turned over and looked a the couple who were trying way too hard to not look sad for him. In truth they both already knew the answer to that. The couple simply felt as though it would have been too much to be the ones to bring up his birthday.

"The guy that I belonged to.. Jack.. I had been with him since I was fourteen." He breathed out after Connor gently asked what happened. "He didn't buy me or anything. He just found me when I was alone. He would tell me he loved me and I believed him, so I'd ignore all the kids that would come and go, 'cause at least I got to stay, ya know? He would tell me that I was special." Lucian choked back a sob and winced because it probably hurt to do that.

Something he didn't really understand came over Connor and it caused him to reach out and place his hand over Lucian's. The android expected the young man to jump away, but he did not. He let him keep his hand there for the time being.

"I was wrong." He sighed as he settled back down, "For the pass few weeks he's been telling me that I was too old now. I had to go. So at the next 'auction', or so he called them, I was gonna be sold.

"The man that was about to buy me.. well, he took one look at me and also said I was too old and used up, that I wasn't worth the price Jack was sellin' me for. That had pissed Jack off. The man pulled me towards him to check me out and he didn't like that I fought back.

"He told Jack that he didn't train me good enough. Said I was barely worth two hundred. It all fell apart after that." Lucian squeezed Connor's hand as he recounted the next few minutes of what was no doubt one of the most horrific situations he'd ever been in.

"Jack pushed me away from him and I fell down and hit my head. I think I blacked out so I don't remember much of the arguing.. all I really remember is crawling away to that empty room. I know a fight must've broken out, things like that happen, and they _always_ get resolved..

"But when I heard the gunshots.. I _knew_ at that point it wouldn't." Tears fell from his cheeks and his breathing heavy as the poor kid tried to hold back sobs.

Hank's chest felt tight at the scene before him. It had been a long time since he'd dealt with a case like this, if he was truly being honest. He was never too good with cases involving kids to begin with. It'd make him think of his son and how he always had to make sure to protect him. Well he wasn't there anymore, so it all made Hank remember that he failed.

"I can't even begin to imagine how that feels. But one thing I know for sure is he can never hurt you ever again. You're free now, kid." Hank said, his strong voice reassuring to Lucian. He gave the older man a nod as the lieutenant got up from his seat. Lucian didn't see it but there was a woman at the door, waiting patiently to speak with someone. Hank decided to be the one to do that, leaving Connor alone with the boy.

"I'm sorry for attacking you." Lucian said with a slight frown. Connor just shook his head and smiled, "Don't be sorry. You thought I was one of them and had an adrenaline rush. It's completely fine."

As Connor was reassuring Lucian, Hank stood outside the room with a woman who called herself a social worker.

"Out of curiosity, what's gonna to happen to the kid?" Hank asked in a whisper. He leaned against the door frame as she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"As of today, he's a legal adult. There isn't much we can do now, unfortunately." It took a moment for Hank to process what she said, and took an even longer moment for him not to get pissed off.

"Does he not have any family? Parents, siblings?" _Grandparents for fuck sake_ , he added in his head, making sure no sign of his attitude came off in real life. The social worker just shook her head, making Hank breathe out a deep sigh.

"His parents died when he was a child and he was being raised by his grandmother, but she has dementia. She now resides in Sunnyside nursing home.. _two_ states away, and has been there for years."

"So in other words, the kid is an orphan." Hank shouldn't have felt the way he did saying the word out loud. This was supposed to be like any other case, he should not care this much about a victim. The social worker nodded at his realization as she continued to talk.

"What I can say is this: be careful. Victims tend to imprint on the people around them. And it seems as though he may have chosen your partner." She said as she nodded towards the two. Hank followed the motion and saw as Connor actually made Lucian crack a smile. It was then that he realized the lady was right.

But what she didn't know that only Hank would, was that Connor was starting to imprint on him as well.

 **Author's Note: new major character?! I already love him. Furthermore, if I at any point inaccurately represent Lucian as the trans man he is, please correct me.**

 **Also! I low-key ship Gavin/Rk900. And I may write a little something about them in this same universe, but I'm still debating on it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the new turn this story is about to take.**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Hank didn't expect them to have their first fight as a married couple so soon. But nevertheless, it happened as soon as they went home after the day spent at the hospital with Lucian. Hank knew that Connor didn't like the news of Lucian being an orphan, a fact he could tell as the android sulked at his desk and in the car as they drove home.

Connor hadn't meant to start a fight. It wasn't in his plan at all. He hadn't even had one to begin with, if he was being honest. The only thing he knew was how heart broken he felt when Hank told him that Lucian had no one. Connor knew that he shouldn't have felt that way, that his job should be the priority over anything else.

However, the case was deemed closed after they got the full story from Lucian. Seeing as he was the lone survivor, there was nothing left to find.

And now all that was left was an orphan, a broken boy who never got the chance to be teenager.

There was no way Connor would let him end up homeless, and that scared Hank. The lieutenant knew that to be a fact, but it felt like a slap across the face when his husband brought it out into the open.

"We don't know this kid, Connor. We can't just let him in here. It'll be a mess." Hank tried to explain to his partner, but all it did was make the brunette's brows furrow.

"How can you be okay with knowing that his life is only going to get worse without help?" Connor countered as he removed his uniform jacket and tucked it way in their closet, his actions fueled with his attitude.

"It's none of our business, and that's all I have to say about it." Hank exhaled in a sigh as he kicked off his jeans. His husband turned abruptly after that, his fingers still as they stop midway into unbuttoning his shirt. A tense silence filled the room. Hank felt a cold chill run down his spine as he felt those brown eyes bore into his back.

"You're just scared that if we let him in you'll become attached, Hank. And that's not fair. It's not his fault." The words slipped out before he could stop them, and he immediately felt guilty. Though he knew it was true, it didn't feel right bringing it up that way. He also knew he wouldn't get the chance to apologize right away once Hank started walking way.

"It's not his fault that my son is dead? Thanks, hun.. I knew that." Hank's throat felt tight as he made his way to the bathroom. He stripped away the rest of his clothes and took a cold shower. He knew there was no reason for him to respond that way and it wasn't fair to throw that on Connor, he just got so irritated at him. He didn't like feeling that way towards his man, even if there was that small part of him that felt like he had all the reasons in the world

Connor's feet were frozen in their spot until the bathroom door slammed shut. He winced at the sound before stumbling to the bed. He sat with his head in his hands. He sometimes wished he didn't feel things so strongly, like before he became deviant. But if he was being true, he felt things then. It was just easier to suppress them.

Definitely not in that moment as he's fallen in love and got married to that love, definitely not then. Still, Hank was shocked to find Connor sitting at the end of the bed with tears running down his beautiful face. All of the feelings he felt in his shower had been washed away, and what he was feeling then was worry as he kneeled down in front of his love and cradled his tear stained cheeks.

"It's okay, baby. I'm not mad." Hank cooed as he wiped the tears away. More tears flowed though as the brunette shook his head.

"I should have never said that to you. I'm sorry." Connor's voice was tight as the apology fell through his lips. He had meant it wholeheartedly, and so the shame he felt was real. He had never lost a child like Hank had, but he figured he should know by then to show empathy.

"Don't be sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have responded that way either. So I'm sorry, too." Hank sighed as he lifted himself slightly to place a soft kiss against his husband's forehead. Connor's eyes fluttered shut as the gesture comforted him instantly. He wrapped his arms around his human as they both fell on the bed. Hank chuckled slightly as they scooted closer to the pillows.

They didn't need to talk anymore. Their apologies were out and they felt at ease for the time being. Connor laid his head against Hank's chest and just listened to his heart beating. A beautiful sound that he would listen to forever if he could. Even so, when he felt Hank's calloused fingers trailing from his jaw down to his chin, he willingly brought his face up to Hank's.

The older man left butterfly kisses all over Connor's face. The android smiled and just enjoyed the heat radiating off of his human. His trailed a hand over Hank's bare tummy, over the grey curls that cover his abdomen and chest. And as his fingers tangled themselves in the damp grey locks of hair, Hank's lips pressed against Connor's.

The kiss itself was soft and filled with love. Without ever removing his lips, Connor found his way on top of Hank, straddling him as the kiss deepened into something not so innocent. Hank's hands fumbled with the rest of Connor's buttons until they were all undone. He let his android sit up long enough to remove the article of clothing from his body.

He took in the moment to look at him as well. He figured he'll never grow tired of looking at Connor. Especially with his skin bare and perfect, smooth besides each bump of his artificial muscles. He was perfect, and it wasn't because he was made that way.

Connor Anderson is perfection in Hank's mind, and it had to do with his personality. That was something he made on his own. He was probably the only person that could put up worth Hank Anderson, another reason why his husband would always be pure perfection to him.

The android knew that he was flawed, however. A fact he knew all too well as he moaned at the feel of Hank's hands against his skin, running down his abdomen and over his chest, teasing his nipples ever so slightly.

Connor didn't think he was perfect, quite the opposite really. His emotions were too strong. It gets in the way. Like his need to be a father.

The thought left his mind once he felt Hank grip tightly at his bottom. The time to think was over, Connor soon realized as Hank urged him to remove his pants. He did as he was told and returned to his position over Hank. The older man lifted himself and wrapped his arms around his husband, kissing him as their tongues worked together in a heated dance.

That day had been a horrible one. It had been stressful and sad. But they didn't have to think about that in that moment as Connor sunk down onto Hank's cock, inch by inch until he was seated fully on his lap. Hank cursed under his breath at the tightness around his length. Connor moaned hotly against Hank's skin as his hips moved up and down, savoring in the feeling of being filled and then unfilled. There would be no way he'd get tired of that.

Connor buried his face into the crook of Hank's neck as he rode him, biting ever so gently against Hank's flushed skin. A groan came from the human as the love bites ignited a fire inside of him. He flipped Connor over and the brunette wrapped his legs around Hank's waist as he relished in hard and deep thrusts.

Hank got lost in the warmth and came, Connor following soon after. They rode out their orgasms until finally Hank pulled out and fell against the the mattress.

They laid sprawled out across the duvet, the smell of Hank's body wash now mixed with the sweet scent of sex. Connor's head is against Hank's chest once more as he listened to his human's heavy breathing, along with his heart beat of course.

When his breathing finally slowed Hank wrapped his arms around Connor's form and kissed the top of his head. Connor felt content, and just about let his body shut down for the night.. but his body jolted back to life when Hank spoke.

"There's no we can let him be homeless, Connor. I won't be the reason he goes back into a life he shouldn't." Hank conceded, because well, he knew Connor was right. He was scared to become attached to Lucian, and that was selfish, in his opinion.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Connor reminded him. He couldn't deny the slight excitement he was feeling, however. He hoped Hank wouldn't take it back.

And Hank didn't. He stood by his word, and they both went to Lucian the next day. He had been crying when they walked into his room, but he wiped them away quickly and smiled when he saw the couple enter the room.

It was obvious that Lucian thought it was just a simple visit. He seemed happy though after seeing them, Hank figured Lucian knew no would else would. Not for lack of wanting to, he was sure of that. Lucian just had no one else. It made them feel really good seeing Lucian's dark eyes light up at the sight of them, and even more so after they asked him to stay with them.

They promised to help him get on his feet. And that included school, social interaction, proper binding methods, and even down to his hormone treatment. Lucian hesitated at first, a normal reaction that they were expecting. But they knew Lucian wanted to after he started crying again.

Connor let his new parental instinct take over and hugged Lucian, gently of course as to not aggravate his injuries. The young man returned the embrace and nothing but _thank you_ came out of his mouth.

The scene warmed Hank's heart. He decided not to think about the what if's and just sat down next to them and told Lucian all about Sumo and all the things they'd be able to do to help him.

This was the start of a new adventure for them. They both had no idea how things would turn out, but for the moment they didn't care, as long as Lucian kept that smile on his face.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	20. Chapter Twenty

Lucian was scared of Sumo at first. The old dog had been particularly excited that day and ran up to Hank as soon as they opened the front door. Lucian shrieked and ran behind Connor and clutched at his light blue shirt. Hank's expression filled with confusion at the sound, and moved quickly to fill Sumo's dog bowl to keep him occupied.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." Lucian stammered as Connor helped him sit down on the couch. Hank joined them after making sure Sumo had calmed down.

"You didn't tell us you were scared of dogs." Hank said gently as he sat on the other side of Lucian. He looked so anxious as Hank sat down beside him. The young man took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm down, and after awhile it had worked. He ran his fingers through his hair and his expression shifted to an embarrassed one.

"Jack had a dog that he used to keep the kids from getting away.." Lucian sucked in air at the memory, shaking his head as he chose to continue, "one time he had used it on me.. to put me back in my place.. I thought I was over it-I'm sorry." The couple shook their heads at him and told him there was no reason to apologize.

They decided to wait to unpack, seeing as Lucian didn't have that many things yet anyway, and tried to watch a movie. They let Lucian scroll through all of what Cyberflix had to offer. He was even kind enough to listen through Hank's rant about how it used to be called Netflix before it got bought out by Cyberlife in 2021.

The kid had picked out a comedy, a new movie staring Kevin Hart and Dwayne Johnson. Hank laughed once he saw them on the screen and said that he was surprised that they were still making movies at their age. The movie itself was funny and Hank had thought Lucian made a good movie choice. Lucian didn't really get the jokes, but they could tell he was happy. Or something close to it, anyway.

Connor was elated with how comfortable it already was. Hank exhaled a breath of relief as seemed to be fine getting along fine so far. That was until Sumo slumped his way other to them, curiously placing his big head on Lucian's lap. He tensed immediately but tried his best to remain calm as it was obvious he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"It's okay. See?" Connor reached forward and patted Sumo's head. Hank did the same for the big dog's side. Sumo wagged his tail and looked up at Lucian with expectant eyes. A small smile formed against the young man's lips. He raised his hand, timid and careful, and let Sumo sniff it. Lucian let out a nervous laugh when the dog licked him, and that soon turned into a fit of giggles as Sumo put more of his upper body on Lucian's lap and began to lick his face.

The couple's eyes met and they both smiled, enjoying the pure sound of his laugh. Hank intertwined his fingers with his husband's and mouthed the words _I love you_ , and finished the movie. After that they ate supper and unpacked Lucian's things, which was only a toothbrush and some night clothes that the couple had just bought him.

"I apologize for it being so bare." Connor said as they all walked into the spare bedroom. Lucian just shook his head as he walked over to the full size bed. He ran his fingers over the duvet like he never felt anything so soft in his entire life.

The room was medium sized with a good size closet, the floor a nice hard wood like the rest of the house. The main thing Lucian worried about was the bed as he sat down on it and grabbed a pillow and squeezed it against his chest. He looked so adorable, but the couple figured an eighteen year old wouldn't like to hear that, much less someone they were just getting to know. Still didn't make it any less true though.

"We can take you to the mall in the morning so you can get what you want to decorate the room." Hank said as he leaned against the wall by the door frame. Connor was close beside him and his hand wrapped around his greyed husband's.

"And then we can get you a new wardrobe. And maybe later on we can get you your own cell phone. How does that sound?" Connor asked as he nervously tightened his grip around Hank's hand. Lucian hugged the pillow tightly and smiled up at the couple, his dark brown eyes shining in pure amazement.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you guys back for all of this." He sighed as he absentmindedly trailed his fingers over the pillow case.

"Don't you worry about that. Just focus on you, okay?" Hank reminded him with a half smile. Lucian nodded in understanding and after they all said goodnight and let Lucian sleep.

As Connor shut the door to their bedroom he wrapped his arms around Hank and leaned against his chest. The human let out a relieved chuckle as he returned the embrace around Connor's waist.

"I have such a good feeling about this, Hank." Connor's words were muffled against his husband's shirt. Me too, Hank whispered as he kissed the top of his love's head.

Hank was still petrified of becoming attached and then losing it all for a second time, but he was willing to let those fears go for the sake of Lucian's life.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know they seem to be getting shorter and shorter but it feels easier to write this way. I'm still trying to find my own writing style and it's a mess.**

 **And the next chapter will have more of Lucian's point of view finally. :)**


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Weeks pass and Lucian was getting along well. He received tutoring six hours every day, not including the weekends. Lucian spends the weekends in a trans and non binary support group, led by Dr. Robins themselves. Connor also ensured private sessions with Dr. Robins, and it had shown great changes in the young man.

However, nothing seemed to stop the nightmares. Lucian would walk into his newly decorated room at night after a good shower and feel eternally grateful for everything Lieutenant Hank and Detective Connor had done for him. When he shut his eyes, though, he'd be back with Jack.

Things would start off great, of course. Jack would be there, holding Lucian close and telling him how perfect he could be. But as their day progressed Jack would become more and more agitated until finally the hitting started. That was how it was for him every night, and he'd always wake up drenched in sweat, frightened until he realized where he actually was.

He kept telling himself he could handle it. He didn't want to worry his two guardians. That's what he kept telling himself until a Friday night came around and his dream was nothing like the others.

Lucian was there, back at that house, surrounded by those children. This time though he wasn't hiding.. he was watching. Helpless and in the corner he couldn't do anything but watch as those defenseless kids were screaming- _god_ _those_ _screams_ -Lucian remembered the sound from when he was hiding in that room. But now as he was this close up and watching, they were louder, piercing at his ears and making them bleed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Lucian sobbed out as red splattered against those dirty walls. Soon enough the only sound that remained was his ragged breathing, and then footsteps as someone neared him. Slowly and cautiously, Lucian looked up to see a bloodied Jack looking down at him.

"Luci.. look what you did, baby." His deep voice brought an unnerving chill down the poor boy's spine. He used his gun to motion over the room, all of the blood and all of the bodies..

"If you had just been a good boy.. this wouldn't have happened." His voice got dark and another loud sob came from Lucian. He tried to hold it all back but he could not, so he was just left to cry in front of the man that haunted his dreams.

"Shh, shh, don't cry." Jack whispered as he kneeled down and caressed his cheek. It was deceivingly comforting, and the small part of Lucian that still loved Jack gave in, and leaned into his touch.

Jack's smile was simply evil as he pressed his lips against Lucian's forehead. A shudder of a breath came from the young man as the contact brought him back to the moments when Jack was nice..

When Jack loved him.

Jack kissed down Lucian's tear stained cheeks until they reached his mouth. Lucian was shaking at that point, waiting for the familiar touch of Jack's lips against his, that sick feeling he thought he was finally over.

But Jack did not kiss those tear stained lips. He just chuckled, a dark sound that made Lucian eyes open wide. And as soon as they opened he was greeted with Jack's deranged smiling face as he pulled the trigger and shot through his own temple-

Screams from Lucian's bedroom woke Hank up instantly. He jumped from the bed and ran into his room without a second thought. When he turned the lights on he could see Lucian writhing and screaming, the sheets kicked off and on the floor, his dark brown eyes wide open.

Hank brought the shaking boy in his arms and talked to him, telling him it was just a dream, that he was safe, until finally it worked. Connor had woken up and walked in just as the screaming died down. Lucian was doing breathing exercises against Hank's chest. Holding Lucian like that reminded Hank of a time so long ago. He brushed his fingers through black hair and hoped it helped the young man calm down.

Connor neared them both and kneeled down as he took Lucian's hand. The android hummed a lullaby and it filled the finally silent room. They stayed like that for what felt like hours until Lucian fell asleep in Hank's arms.

Hank gently laid Lucian down and then Connor tucked him in. He felt his husband's hand on his shoulder as he brushed the black strands of hair from Lucian's forehead. No more tears, Connor noted. Just a peaceful face with hopefully peaceful dreams.

The couple lingered for just moment longer. Connor leaned against Hank's chest and the older man wrapped his arms around him as they watched Lucian sleep. After awhile they left him be, cutting the light off and gently shutting the door behind them as they did.

Hank was so tired but that didn't stop him from kissing Connor lovingly when they made it back to their bedroom. Though what was going on with Lucian was very serious and would need to be discussed with Dr. Robins, they still felt happy with what just happened. Holding Lucian like that and getting him to sleep had been so fulfilling to them.

Lucian couldn't really remember what he was dreaming about. All he knew then was that he was feeling something completely different from what he was feeling before. The word was foreign to him in this context but it was true all the same.

Love.

He had never known the love of a parent before. He had his Nani, his grandmother, but her love faded over time with the dementia. She supported Lucian's transition as it started at twelve, but as her mind faded she kept forgetting who he was half the time. She was the only one to take care of Lucian, but after time it was Lucian who was taking care of her.

It was a hard decision to send his Nani away, but he knew there were people who could take better care of her. He missed her but this knew feeling was different from the love of a grandparent.

It was the love of a father- _two_ fathers. He had never experienced the love of one so two was overwhelming to say the least. But he was happy. Not the fake happiness that Jack gave him. Real, true, happiness that left his dreams bright and filled with wonder. And hope for the future.

 **Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of Hannor in this chapter. This was a way to get to know Lucian more and I am happy with the way it turned out. It won't always be like this though so don't worry. There will be more Hannor and Lucian may find a love of his own soon.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

More time passed and Lucian had been in the couple's care for a total of three months. Things were going extremely well for the little family.

 _Family_.

The word made them nervous, but also hopeful. It was a scary concept to the couple, but slowly they realized it wasn't like that anymore. Lucian hadn't had another episode in weeks, not since he started sleep therapy with Dr. Robin's. Connor was glad they extended their help to non androids since they were the only person he'd trust anyway.

It happened to be a Sunday morning when Connor realized Lucian had already been picked up for his group meeting. He wasn't used to actually being alone with his partner, since they were usually at work or taking care of Lucian. Not that being at work caused them problems before, but they both decided that risky behavior wasn't a good mix with trying become a guardian.

A feeling of excitement took over him as he crawled his way over to his still sleeping husband. He chuckled as he wiped away the drool that escaped Hank's open mouth. Connor leaned forward and peppered kisses around Hank's cheek, and then down to his neck. It wasn't until he started to suck slightly did his Husband begin to stir.

Hank's eyes opened slowly, the first thing he could see was the brown of Connor's hair, and then he felt those soft lips on his pulse point. It made the older man smirk as he gave him more room to work.

"Good morning, baby boy." Hank breathed as Connor trailed kisses down his hairy chest. The android stopped at an already hard nipple and licked over it and around it until finally he put it in his mouth and sucked. His human cursed under his breath at the sight, his morning erection pulsating in his boxers.

After a few minutes Connor trailed his tongue to the other nipple and worked on it just he same. His hand, however, found its way inside Hank's boxers. Connor wrapped his hand around the hard length and moved up and down, his grip firm but not too tight, and definitely not too loose, just as Hank liked it.

" _Fuck_." Hank breathed. He hadn't realized how much he needed to be touched until just five pumps caused him to shoot his load almost immediately. He bucked his hips into Connor's hand and rode out his orgasm, clutching tightly onto Connor's hair.

"That was a little embarrassing. I'm sorry about that, Connor." Hank signed as he cleaned himself off and removed the soiled piece of cloth. The android just chuckled and shook his head.

"It's okay." Connor assured him as he still left small kisses over Hank's cheek. The lieutenant turned over pinned his husband against the mattress. Excitement flashed in those brown eyes as he waited for Hank to do whatever he was about to do. The greyed man pulled the young android's shirt up and kissed all over the hairless chest. His tongue trailed over the over sensitive nipples and tried his best to hold back a smirk at the small moan that escaped the android's pink lips.

He lowered himself to the deep blue of Connor's boxers. His hand wrapped around the already hard bulge and squeezed gently. Connor whimpered and gripped at Hank's shoulders. The teasing had been almost too much. It had been so long since they'd touched each other this way, but luckily for Connor he was able to hold back. That didn't lessen the need for a release however.

After a couple of teasing squeezes Hank released the android's cock from its confinement. It sprung forth, the tip already leaking its clear liquid in little droplets. Connor was near begging by the time Hank began to trail his tongue over the balls, up the shaft and finally to the leaking head.

" _Hank_ -" Connor gasped once he felt Hank's warm mouth engulf his cock. The suction and the feeling of his wet tongue had been almost too much to control his orgasm but he tried his best to savor this feeling for as long as he could. When he felt the tip hit the back of Hank's throat it made his back arch, and Hank had to hold back a gagging noise. He pushed down Connor's hips and looked up at him with a warning in his eyes.

"Be a good boy and stay still for me. Let me make you feel good." Hank said rather sternly as he went back to sucking Connor's cock. The sound of his voice made the android quiver with excitement.

"Y-yes, sir.. I'll be.. be a good boy." Connor whimpered as the sound of his own voice made Hank dig his nails into his hips. Of course it didn't hurt but the fact that he could turn Hank on so much just by talking to him had to be the hottest thing in the world.

After a few minutes Hank lifted himself to look up at his husband, his hand still pumping away to leave stimulation. Connor loved how Hank's face looked after sucking his cock. His skin was so flushed and lips so swollen and that drool that runs down his chin... _So damn hot,_ Connor thought.

"You're my good boy, right, baby?" Hank asked as he gave the head one more teasing lick. Connor moaned rather loudly at the feeling and at that damned question.

"Yes. I'm your good boy." Connor answered shakily. Hank smirked as he looked over his sexy husband. He loosened his grip over the android's member and tapped his fingers against his smooth thighs.

"Then turn over and get on all fours for me. Now." The order itself almost made Connor ejaculate on the spot, but he used every protocol he had in place to prevent that from happening and did exactly as he was told.

Hank's cock instantly hardened at the sight of that perfect ass perched up in the air just for him. He gripped at the soft cheeks and reveled in how that simple action made Connor groan and grip the pillows.

He spread those cheeks apart and licked his lips at the beautiful little hole that was practically begging to be filled up by him once again. He leaned in and licked around the puckered opening, his tongue breaking in, moving in and out in a steady pace.

Connor found himself grinding against his husband's tongue, moans and screams escaping his lips as holding back his release proved to be harder than he expected. He wanted so badly to come but he didn't want this to end, not yet.

"Hank, please.. I need you inside me." Those words had been enough to make Hank stop. The lieutenant leaned over and kissed the android's temple and over his earlobe.

"Is there a nicer way for you to ask?" Hank whispered teasingly as his fingers trailed over Connor's wet entrance. The detective licked his lips as he turned his head slightly to see a little corner of Hank's face.

" _Please_. Please fuck me."

Hank didn't need anything more. He positioned himself in front of that entrance and leaned down, kissing around Connor's back before pushing his way inside. He gripped at Connor's waist as the familiar tightness wrapped around his cock, the length already pulsating because of the android's grateful moans.

He moved his hips at a good pace but he knew that wasn't enough for Connor. It dawned on him that he had been holding back that whole time and needed his release, so Hank didn't hold back at all. He thrusted hard inside of a Connor, hitting that sweet spot over and over again, leaving his husband a pitiful, screaming mess.

"Such good boy." Hank groaned as his nails dig into his hips again. "You've been holding back this whole time, huh?" The human said through each hard thrusts. Connor screamed out a beautiful but broken _yes_.

"You don't have to hold back anymore, baby boy. Come for me. _Fuck_ -" Hank cursed as Connor's walls tightened around his length. It seemed all Connor needed was permission and that was all it took for him to release his load onto the sheets.

Hank kept the pace so Connor could ride out his orgasm and once he finally did, the older man pulled out and brought his husband into his arms. Connor nuzzled into Hank's chest happily and listened to the sound of his heart beat.

Briefly he let the thought of never being able to hear his heart beat again come into mind. This is definitely not what he should be thinking about post orgasm but he couldn't help it. Human lives are so short and whether he liked to admit it or not, Hank was getting close up there in age and wouldn't be long before-

"Connor? Baby, what's wrong?" Hank asked after his husband broke out into a sobbing mess. Connor gripped at Hank's hair and kissed him deeply, tears staining his lips as they met but he didn't care. Hank let Connor kiss him but as soon as he pulled away he made sure to wipe those tears away and made him look up at him.

It took awhile but Connor finally explained his biggest fear: losing Hank Anderson. The lieutenant listened in silence as Connor explained that he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he'd ever lost Hank. After everything was said and done, Hank stayed silent for a moment longer.

Hank hadn't thought much of his death how it would make Connor feel. He'd only thought about how he would feel if he ever lost his soulmate. He felt sort of selfish now as he thought about it. Hank ran his fingers through Connor's hair and kissed his forehead. He knew what was about to come was going to be a hard discussion, but it needed to be done.

"I know I'm old. And I'll just keep getting older until I'm not, and when that time comes.. I want you to know you don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to feel sad and it's okay to have therapy to get through it all. You're still going to have Lucian and you're going to be the best dad you can be." Hank paused for a moment as Connor began to shake. He held his hand and held it tightly.

"Until then, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere until the time comes and we don't know when that is, so we gotta stop feeling like it's the last day, okay? I'm not going anywhere." Hank wrapped his arms around his husband and Connor held him like his life depended on it.

"Just so you know.. even when that day comes, I'm still going to be yours and only yours." Connor whispered, his voice rang with honesty. He knew in his blue heart that there would be no one else for him, ever. And Hank knew there would be no changing his mind.

"Forever."

 **Author's Note:**

 **This book has been.. something. I've both loved it and hated it. It's given me such joy and such anxiety. But now it's nearing its end. The next chapter will be the last. I just wanted to give some smut before the end. I hope you enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

The day Lucian met Imani it had been a year into his new living situation. Dr. Robin thought it'd be good to have an afternoon activity during the week to give him more social interaction so he began volunteer work at a an animal rescue in town.

When Lucian told Hank and Connor about the pet rescue they happily told him about how that was where they spent their first date. They didn't know it was a date at the time, but it became one of their most cherished memories. That was the day they got their gold fish, Lucy.

It was also a pet shop at that time, but as soon as androids were granted the right to own businesses, Imani took over and made it into a pet rescue.

The couple always took care of Lucy even with their busy schedules. Lucian didn't know gold fish could even that big. Or be that old. A quick Cybersearch let Lucian know that she wouldn't be there for much longer. He decided to keep quiet about that because he figured they had to know that, even if they didn't want to admit it out loud.

Lucian had been on Testosterone for approximately three months at that point. His already raspy voice was just a tad bit deeper and that had been the only result he could really see at the time. He knew he'd see more later on so he didn't stress it. What he was stressing about, however, was how damn beautiful his new boss was.

Imani with her dark skin and thick curls that had blond highlights within them. His eyes trailed down to her curves but he immediately brought his eyes back upwards, his face burning with the juvenile thoughts plaguing his mind.

She greeted him and her voice made him blush even harder. She taught him everything about the animals in her rescue, down to the smallest fish to the biggest dog. She gave him all of their stories and he took all of it in with an open mind.

Lucian had been working with her for over six months before he finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. He was beyond relieved when she said yes. Apparently she had been too shy to ask herself and that surprised him because she always seemed so sure of herself. He had to admit that he sort of liked that he could make someone so confident feel that way about him.

Lucian had never been on a date in his life. Hank and Connor helped him out the best they could. They were so happy for him and hoped it would work out for him. And it had. He and Imani had a great time. He loved the sound of her laugh.

They shared their first kiss on their second date. Lucian was scared at first, but the feel of her soft lips against his eased his anxieties instantly. She was shorter than him and it felt nice wrapping his arms around her soft form. They fit together so nicely, a fact he learned well when they made love for the first time. That had been on their fourth date.

He knew he loved her when he caught her staring at him when she thought he was asleep. They were laying together in her bed, naked. She ran her fingers over his jaw and the facial hair that was starting to grow there, over his lips and then up to his hair.

"I love you." Imani had whispered before leaning down to kiss his cheek. His heart thudded in his chest and his eyes snapped open. She looked completely mortified and it was almost comical. He was too overwhelmed with emotions to laugh though.

He had never been in an actual relationship before. He wasn't used to being with someone who actually cared about him and his happiness. And that's exactly what Imani did for him. She filled him with a certain happiness that he could never just get from the love of a parent. He hadn't known how much he needed that until he met her.

"I love you, too." Lucian said with an urgency. He almost started to cry but he couldn't when he started being kissed by an equally as happy Imani.

Another year passed and it was Imani who urged Lucian to stop being scared and finally ask his guardians to adopt him. He was unsure if he wanted to take such a step seeing as he was already twenty.

"They don't care about that, Lucian." Imani said as she took his hand in hers. He knew she was right and that was why he took the chance and handed the couple the adoption papers. He waited for an awkward silence but there was none. Just the sound of screeching chairs against the floor as Hank and Connor got up to throw their arms around Lucian.

"You've been our son since the day we took you home." Hank's voice was gruff as he held back tears. Lucian smiled and returned their embrace. He officially had parents and that almost completed him.

Lucian felt completely whole three years later when Imani gave birth to their little girl. She was a unique baby, and one of the firsts of her kind. Android pregnancies weren't new at that point but what was new was an android being a vessel for a human baby. Not just a human baby, however, but one with what some just call _Android DNA_. This meant that as a fetus she grew at a faster rate. And after birth, she had both human and android qualities. That in itself was a huge breakthrough for modern scientists.

Lucian didn't care about all of the technicalities he realized once he held her in his arms. So small but so strong. That strength is why they gave her the name Luisa. The name meant warrior. And that is exactly what she was to them, their little warrior, especially to Grandpa Hank.

It had been a couple months before Luisa's birth that one of the most tragic things to ever happen to Hank and Connor occurred. Hank woke up one morning before Connor and went to start the day. Lucian had moved into his wife's house two years before, so it was just him, Connor and Sumo all over again. Lucy died years ago and that had been really tough. Things were great however as they awaited the birth of their grandchild. He held on to that thought as he walked through the house and to the kitchen to start his coffee and take Sumo on his morning walk.

Hank found Sumo in his usual spot and assumed he was sleeping. The older man knelt down and pet through the dog's fur in an effort to wake him. Dread filled his being once he realized it wasn't working. It felt as though the world collapsed around him when he finally noticed Sumo wasn't breathing.

When Connor woke to an empty bed he knew in his heart something was wrong. The house was unusually silent as he walked through the long hallway and to the living room. The light sound of sobbing brought his attention down the kitchen floor.

Hank leaned against the wall with Sumo's body in his lap, tears flowing down his cheeks as sobs wracked through his chest. There was no way he could hold back his tears, not about this. Connor's already shaking legs made their way over to them. His knees buckled and his legs gave out, his own sobs catching in his throat. Hank pulled Connor in and the brunette cried in his husband's chest, over the body of the world's best companion.

They weren't completely over the loss but the moment they set eyes on their grandbaby, it was like they had a new purpose in life. It was around that time anyway but Hank made the decision to finally retire from the Detroit Police, Connor following behind him. This gave them all of the time they needed to be the best grandparents they could be. While Imani and Lucian took care of things at the pet rescue, Connor and Hank were on babysitting duty and they loved every second of it.

There was one afternoon that would be forever ingrained in Hank's memory. It reminded him of a time so long ago. He held four month old Luisa in his arms, cradling her gently, just as he did for Cole. Soft skin and the sweet smell of her baby lotions brought him back to the past, and for once he didn't feel sad. Her eyes fluttered opened as she had been napping so peacefully. Her eyes were nothing like he'd ever seen before.

Pools of Green and blue stare up at him and he smiled down at her. To his surprise, she returned the smile with a nearly toothless grin. Hank actually squealed in excitement as he called for his husband. Connor began to make the same excited noises as they both found ways to make little Luisa smile and laugh.

The couple still kept in touch with their favorite throuple. North, Markus, Simon. Markus inherited Carl's mansion and that's where they all reside, including their foster children. Over the years of fighting for android rights, Markus got in touch with Leo, Carl's son.

Markus never gave up trying to help Leo because he knew that Carl only wanted Leo to get better. After a traumatic overdose, Leo finally gave in and took Markus' help. That had been three years ago and Leo has since became clean, and views Markus as his brother.

Kara and Luther were still happily married and in Canada, along with their four and a half year old son August, just as Alice's letters would say. Alice had graduated high school and traveled to Scotland for university. She met a girl while she was there, Mira. Alice liked to say she was just having fun while she was away, but her parents could tell she really liked her.

Dr. Robin still found joy in helping the people around them. They never thought of a life beyond that until they met Caroline, a trans woman. She was tall with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. They met at a conference in New York and there she was, standing behind a podium giving words of encouragement to other trans and non binary individuals.

Robin was taken by her intelligence and then by her wit when they talked over drinks. Well, Caroline was drinking wine, while Robin just listened to her speak about her life. They would always love hearing her speak and watching her ruby red lips move.

There was also Gavin Reed and his android partner Conan. Over time Gavin got over his racism and Conan got over the bitterness he had for being in the shadow of Detective Connor. They got through this together and became more than just partners. They couldn't deny the attraction they felt for each other and slowly the passion they shared turned into an even deeper connection.

More years pass and Luisa turns seven. Her favorite person was her grandpa Hank. Of course she loved her parents and even her grandpa Connor, but there was just something about the little moments that always stuck with her. Specifically the ones in his old car where'd they be listening to his favorite type of music. He'd call her his little metal head.

The day her grandpa Connor came over without Hank she found herself by the window, waiting to see him walk to the door.

He never did.

That morning Connor woke up with his head against Hank's chest. He laid there for what felt like ages, his android heart pounding in his chest as he realized Hank's wasn't beating. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he waited for the slightest sound, any indication that there was still life in his husband's body.

There was none.

The tears were not silent anymore, his sobs filling the room as all of their memories came flooding back to him all at once. He sat on his knees and cradled Hank's face, pleading with him to come back.

"Hank, please-I.. _I need you_." He pressed his forehead against his, his voice cracking because he knew he would not get a response. After that time seemed to move both too quickly and too slow. Eventually he had to call the morgue and make his way to Lucian's house to tell him the news and that had almost been too much to bear.

Connor knew that he had to be strong though. At least for a little while.

Hank Anderson died peacefully in his sleep with the love of his life in his arms. Despite everything he lived a good life and he figured that was why the person he saw after his passing was his son Cole. He knew he would be okay as he took his little boy's hand and made his way into the bright light of the unknown.

Luisa did grow at a rapid rate but it all seemed to stop at the age of eighteen. She got made fun of a lot because of that and also because of her gothic style. She didn't care though. She lived everyday of her life living just like her grandpa Hank told her to.

Her hair was brown and curly, but she often straightened it and wore it in two braids. Black was her favorite color and she showed it in her clothes and in her favorite lipsticks. Luisa didn't dress that way because she was sad as many of her classmates believed. She just loved the aesthetic of it all.

When she played her electric guitar she thought of Hank and the times in his car listening to the beautiful sound of metal. She felt closest to him when she was on stage singing. It was as though she could feel him in the crowd cheering her on like she knew he would be if he was still there.

Connor spent some afternoons at Hank's gravesite. He didn't have much to say anymore other than I love you. He'd run his fingers over the gravestone and sigh.

 **Here lies lieutenant Anderson, a beloved husband and father. He will forever be missed**.

It felt like an understatement. All Connor had was forever to sit and feel this emptiness every day. Existing felt like too much without Hank. A few months after his death Connor realized he couldn't be strong by himself. He wanted so badly to end it all, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Lucian and Luisa.

And so he moved in with Lucian to keep himself near loved ones. Luisa was so happy when that happened and they got even closer, but she was a child then and she'd always ask _where's grandpa_ _Hank?_ He'd get choked up but still himself, and remind her that he was in a better place.

As the years pass he never thought of being with another person. There was no way he could have a greater love than what he had with Hank. For as long as he could exist, he vowed that he'd never love another person the way he loved Hank.

In this reality, there is the sad and there is the happy. Everyone's story is different. Some stories start off happy but then it meets the bittersweet end. That doesn't mean all the moments in between didn't matter. They make up who a person is going to be.

And Connor was many things. A detective, friend, husband, father and even a grandfather. He knew his life was fulfilled so that's why he did not feel sad in the decision to not be with another soul, android or otherwise.

And as he muttered the last I love you before standing to leave, he added one simple word in a whisper:

"Forever."

 **Author's** **Note:**

 **And that was the last chapter of Forever His. It was all over the place but honestly, I like it.**

 **If anyone has any questions at all about anything that you felt I left unanswered, feel free to ask.**

 **Other than that, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed this story for what it was and what it turned out to be.**


End file.
